Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary
by FanFicIzAwesome
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby take up residence at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends after getting fired from their jobs. While they live there, Mordecai and Frankie start to date each other, much to Rigby's jealousy. Meanwhile, Benson starts to miss having Mordecai and Rigby around.
1. Chapter 1: You're Fired!

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 1

 **Note: I am not responsible for the making of the story cover. I owe all of the credit to The Eds Rock, who not only made this story cover, but also gave me permission to use this story cover for this story. I just want to give a big shout-out and thank you to The Eds Rock for making this story cover.**

 **Side Note: If you like this story, then please be sure to check out my other stories. Also, please make sure to check out The Eds Rock's profile for his stories, as well. He writes stories that are similar to mine.**

* * *

Ever since they began their jobs as park workers, Mordecai and Rigby have always caused a lot of chaos at the park with their escapades.

While Mordecai and Rigby have been reprimanded for their actions, they have never been fired from their jobs, despite their boss, Benson, always threatening to fire them.

Benson has never stuck to his commitment about firing Mordecai and Rigby; until today, that is.

* * *

One afternoon at the park, Mordecai and Rigby were inside Pops' house. They were standing outside Benson's office, which was just a room inside Pops' house.

Mordecai was acting nervous. He and Rigby were standing outside Benson's office because Benson was about to have a stern talk with them regarding something they did.

Mordecai groaned. "We're so getting fired for this," he said.

"Come on, Mordecai, you know Benson isn't actually going to fire us," Rigby assured, "He NEVER does. He'll just yell at us, tell us what we did wrong, and then tell us to get back to work. We've been through this before."

"Hmmm, I don't know, dude," Mordecai said, "Benson seemed REALLY cheesed off at us when he saw what we did."

"Mordecai, Rigby, please come into my office," Benson instructed from inside his office.

Mordecai breathed heavily. "Well, here we go, dude," he said.

"We'll be just fine," Rigby said.

Mordecai opened the door to Benson's office, and he and Rigby stepped inside the office. Mordecai closed the door when he and Rigby were inside.

Mordecai and Rigby were now facing Benson, who was sitting at his desk. Benson had a stern look on his face when he was facing Mordecai and Rigby.

Benson was livid with the two, and tried to calm himself down so he could handle reprimanding Mordecai and Rigby in a professional manner.

There was a small moment of silence before Benson spoke up, getting ready to reprimand Mordecai and Rigby.

Benson took a deep breath. "This time, you two have gone too far," he said, "What you two did today has got to be one of the most stupid and idiotic things you have ever done while working here."

"We know, and we're sorry, Benson," Mordecai apologized.

"What were you two thinking?" Benson asked, "Not only could you have killed yourselves, but you destroyed the entire park, as well."

"We just thought it looked so cool after we saw it on T.V.," Rigby said.

"Oh, so you saw it on a show, and thought you could try it at home?" Benson asked, "You thought it looked so harmless, and that no one would get hurt?"

"Well, the show DID warn us not to do it, but it looked so fun, we just couldn't resist," Rigby explained.

Benson sighed. "Right," he said, "You know, you two are so lucky no one got hurt from your stunt. But, it's going to cost a lot to repair the damages you two have done to this park."

"So, you can just take our paychecks to pay for the damage," Rigby said.

"I'm afraid it's not going to work like that, Rigby," Benson said.

"Oh, no," Mordecai said. He knew what was coming next.

"Listen, I know I have threatened to fire you both in the past, and never stuck to my commitment," Benson said, "But because you two have gone too far, and have labeled yourselves as a safety hazard to the park, I have no choice but to say….."

Mordecai was starting to get upset. He knew that he and Rigby were going to be fired.

…you're fired," Benson said. While he would usually yell this phrase at Mordecai and Rigby, he was surprisingly calm when he said it.

Mordecai knew that Benson was being serious when he said that he and Rigby were fired, but Rigby thought that Benson was joking.

Rigby started to laugh. "Good one, Benson," he said, "So, I assume we should just get back to work right now?"

"No, Rigby, when I mean you're fired, I mean…" Benson began.

Benson pulled out two stacks of termination papers that Mordecai and Rigby needed to sign. One was for Mordecai, and one was for Rigby. Benson slammed the termination papers on his desk.

….YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson exclaimed. His face was red when he said this.

When Rigby saw Benson's face turn red, he knew that Benson was being serious.

Benson was holding two pens in his hand after he laid down the papers. Mordecai and Rigby each took a pen from Benson, and signed the termination papers.

"Aw, man, this sucks," Rigby commented as he and Mordecai were signing the termination papers.

When Mordecai and Rigby were done signing the papers, they put their pens down. Benson took the papers, and stowed them away.

"So, even though we're fired, we can still stay here, right?" Rigby asked.

"GET OUT!" Benson exclaimed, pointing to the door in his office. This was his way of saying "no".

Mordecai and Rigby were disappointed that they could not continue living at Pops' house. They walked out of Benson's office.

"Great," Mordecai said sarcastically as he and Rigby were walking out of the house, "Now what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, man," Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby were now outside of the house. They looked at their surroundings, reflecting on what they did that caused them to get fired.

The entire park was destroyed from Mordecai and Rigby's stunt.

Mordecai sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have pulled that stunt," he said.

"To be honest, I think we've done things much worse than this," Rigby commented.

* * *

Since Mordecai and Rigby were fired from their jobs, they could no longer live at Pops' house, so the two had to find somewhere else to stay for the time being. They eventually were able to find a hotel in the city the park was located near, and had enough money to stay the night at the hotel.

Mordecai and Rigby checked into their hotel room. It was already nighttime when Mordecai and Rigby checked into their room.

Mordecai and Rigby's hotel room was just like any other hotel room. It had a bed, a T.V., a bathroom, etc. Unfortunately for Mordecai and Rigby, they only had enough money for a room with one bed.

Rigby was happy that he and Mordecai had found a place to stay for the night. Mordecai, on the other hand, was not so happy. He was still upset that he had been fired.

"Well, here we are, Mordecai," Rigby said as he and Mordecai entered the hotel room.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at their hotel room.

"Hmm, hmm," Rigby said while nodding his head, "Pretty nice, if you ask me."

Rigby went up to the bed in the hotel room. He jumped onto the bed, laying down on it when he landed on top of the bed.

"Oh, yeah," Rigby said, "This feels nice. So, Mordecai, what do you want to do?"

Rigby saw the remote to the T.V. on a nightstand near the bed. He also saw a food menu for room service.

"We could order some food from room service," Rigby suggested as he picked up the menu. He then picked up the remote to the T.V., "Or, we could watch some T.V."

Mordecai went up to the bed. He pushed Rigby off of the bed. He was livid with Rigby, for some reason.

When Rigby fell off of the bed, he dropped the menu and the remote, both items remaining on the bed.

Mordecai got onto the bed, laid down on the bed, and picked up the remote. He turned the T.V. on with the remote, flipped to a channel, and began watching a show.

Rigby landed on the floor after being pushed by Mordecai.

"Hey, what gives?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai was trying to ignore Rigby. He was in a really bad mood.

"Hello?" Rigby said, trying to get Mordecai's attention, "Earth to Mordecai?"

Rigby tried various ways of getting Mordecai's attention, such as snapping his fingers at Mordecai. Mordecai, however, was ignoring Rigby's ways of getting his attention.

Rigby eventually got on top of the bed, and farted in Mordecai's face.

Mordecai got annoyed with Rigby when he did this.

Mordecai groaned in disgust. "Dude, cut it out!" Mordecai exclaimed as he pushed Rigby off of the bed again.

Rigby scoffed. "What's your problem, man?" he asked.

"What's my problem, man?" Mordecai repeated, "I'll tell you what's my problem, man. My problem is YOU."

"What about me?" Rigby asked.

"YOU'RE the reason why we got fired because you just HAD to imitate that stunt you saw on T.V." Mordecai explained.

"Come on, Mordecai, how I was supposed to know that stunt would destroy the entire park?" Rigby asked.

"Because you made the stunt even more dangerous than how it was shown on T.V.," Mordecai explained, "In fact, YOU are always messing things up for us. YOU'RE the reason why all of these weird events happen at the park, YOU'RE the reason why we get into these messes, and most of all, YOU'RE the reason why we we're gonna end up unemployed and homeless."

"Hey, at least we have enough money to stay at this hotel," Rigby pointed out.

"Yeah, for one night," Mordecai said, "Then, where are we gonna stay, tomorrow?"

Rigby could not answer Mordecai's question.

"Now leave me alone, dude," Mordecai said, I'm gonna enjoy watching T.V. for as long as I can, because tomorrow, I'll never be able to watch T.V. again thanks to YOU."

Mordecai went back to watching the T.V. show.

Rigby was upset because Mordecai was mad at him. He just wanted to have fun with the stunt.

Rigby was watching the T.V. show with Mordecai. However, Rigby did not like the show that Mordecai was watching.

"Dude, this show is boring," Rigby commented.

Rigby grabbed the remote, which was lying on the bed next to Mordecai.

"Let's watch something else, instead," Rigby said as he grabbed the remote.

Rigby changed the channel with the remote. He changed the channel, and found a show that he liked.

"Dude, change it back," Mordecai instructed.

"No way, man, that show sucks," Rigby commented.

"I said change it back!" Mordecai exclaimed as he took the remote from Rigby, and changed the channel back to the show he was watching.

Rigby attacked Mordecai as a way of trying to get the remote back. This caused Mordecai to drop the remote, with the remote landing on the bed. A fight ensued between the two over the remote.

Mordecai and Rigby grabbed the remote at the same time, each gripping an end of the remote, and pulling the remote towards themselves like a game of tug-of-war.

"Give me that remote, bro!" Rigby exclaimed.

No, you give me the remote, bro," Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby's fight was disturbing some of the hotel guests that were on the same floor as they were.

"Hey, keep it down over there!" a voice exclaimed from another room, "I'm trying to sleep!"

Ignoring the voice, Mordecai and Rigby went back to fighting over the remote.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors for the remote," Rigby suggested.

"No way, we'll just cause another black hole," Mordecai said, "Let's play punchies for it."

"No way, you always win," Rigby replied.

"That's my point!" Mordecai exclaimed.

As Mordecai and Rigby were fighting over the remote, they were also pressing buttons on the remote. This caused the T.V. to change to different channels during the fight. One of the channels was showing a commercial for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends…." a voice on the commercial said before the channel was changed.

Rigby stopped fighting with Mordecai when he heard, "imaginary friends".

"Wait, what was that?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai snatched the remote from Rigby's grip.

"Ha!" Mordecai exclaimed, "Guess we're gonna watch my show, now."

Rigby snatched the remote from Mordecai, and changed the channel. He changed it back to the Foster's commercial.

Mordecai tackled Rigby to the ground. "Dude, I said we're gonna watch my show," he said.

"Look!" Rigby exclaimed, pointing to the screen.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a wonderful, funderful, imagination habitation," the voice on the commercial explained, "We provide, food, shelter, and a warm heart for imaginary friends looking for a place to call home. So if you know of, or have an imaginary friend that desperately needs a home, then come on down to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where good ideas are not forgotten."

The commercial ended, and went back to a show that was airing on the channel. Rigby turned the T.V. off. Seeing the commercial gave him an idea.

"Now THAT looks like an awesome place," Rigby commented.

"Seriously?" Mordecai commented, "There's a foster home for imaginary friends? This has gotta be a joke."

"Who cares if it's a joke?" Rigby asked, "The important thing is that we just found a new place to call home."

Mordecai knew what Rigby was up to.

"Dude, are you saying that we should go LIVE over there?" Mordecai asked.

"You know it!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai thought about Rigby's idea.

"Hmmm, I don't know about this, dude," Mordecai said, "That place looks like a scam. Besides, imaginary friends don't even exist."

"Actually, they DO exist," Rigby said, "I used to have an imaginary friend myself once. His name was Killer the Destroyer."

Mordecai remembered about Rigby having an imaginary friend.

"Oh, yeah, I remember him," Mordecai said, "You made him up because you hardly had any friends growing up."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby exclaimed, "And anyway, he was real to me."

"But even if imaginary friends ARE real over there, there's no way we're going to get in," Mordecai said, "We're not imaginary friends."

Rigby thought about what Mordecai said. He snapped his fingers.

"We may not be imaginary, but that doesn't mean we don't LOOK imaginary," Rigby pointed out.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mordecai said, "I must admit we do look like imaginary friends."

"Not to mention that food and shelter are provided, as well," Rigby added.

Mordecai remembered that the commercial mentioned that food and shelter were provided.

"Think about it, Mordecai," Rigby said, "We could slack off all day, play video games whenever we want, and NEVER have to worry about chores, or Benson yelling at us, or even making minimum wage. We probably would never have to work another day in our lives over there. What do you say?"

Mordecai thought about it. He liked the idea of having food and shelter provided, and not having a job if they lived there.

"I guess we could give it a shot," Mordecai said hesitantly.

"Then it's settled," Rigby said, "Tomorrow, we're going to Foster's!"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Foster's

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 2

The next day, Mordecai and Rigby checked out of the hotel they stayed at last night, and made their way over to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. They had a friend drive them over to Foster's. Although it was a long car ride, they eventually arrived at Foster's.

A van was seen pulling up to the Foster's house. Mordecai and Rigby were inside the van, and once the van come to a complete stop, they got out of the van.

The person who was driving the van rolled down one of the van windows. The person driving the van was Skips.

"So, is this the place I was supposed to take you guys?" Skips asked.

Mordecai and Rigby, who had a picture of Foster's with them, looked at the Foster's house, and then looked at the picture. They wanted to make sure that Skips had dropped them off at the right place before he had to leave. Sure enough, he did drop them off at the right place.

"Yep, this is Foster's, alright," Rigby said.

"Thank you so much for taking us here, Skips," Mordecai said.

"Anytime, guys," Skips said, "Are you sure you want to stay here, though? I can give you guys a room at my place, if you want."

"No, thanks," Rigby replied, "Benson said we're a safety hazard to the park, so we're probably banned from there, anyway."

"Okay, then," Skips said, "We're sure gonna miss you two at the park. It won't be the same without you guys."

"We'll miss you, too, Skips," Mordecai said, "Maybe, we'll see you and the other guys around someday."

"We'll try to come and visit one day, if we can," Skips said, "Though, to be honest, I have to agree with Benson. That stunt you both pulled was really dangerous."

"Hey, at least no one died," Rigby pointed out, "It could have been much worse."

Skips shook his head in annoyance. Then, he started up his van. "You guys take it easy, now, alright," he said as he drove off, waving goodbye to Mordecai and Rigby.

"We will," Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time, also waving goodbye back as they saw Skips leave.

Once Mordecai and Rigby were done watching Skips leave, they took another look at Foster's.

"Well, here we are, Mordecai," Rigby said, "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

"Are you sure you really want to do this, Rigby?" Mordecai asked as Rigby opened the front gate of the house, "Skips did say he could offer us a place at his house."

"Totally," Rigby said as he and Mordecai were walking up to the front door, "Once we get a place in here, we'll never have to worry about our adult lives anymore. We won't even have to do anymore adult things, such as getting a job, or paying bills. Heck, we could live here for the rest of our lives, if we wanted to. It'll be perfect!"

Mordecai and Rigby were now on the front porch. Rigby knocked on the door. The two waited for a response.

"Okay, but I still think this place is a scam since imaginary friends do not exist," Mordecai said.

Suddenly, someone opened the front door, that someone being Mr. Herriman.

Mordecai and Rigby were shocked when they saw Mr. Herriman.

"Good day, gentlemen," Mr. Herriman greeted the two as he tipped his top hat, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Whoa, a bunny butler," Rigby said, "Well.."

"Excuse me, good man, but I will have you know that I am Mr. Herriman, the Head of Business Affairs at this facility, and am no way a butler, or any other member of the service trade," Mr. Herriman said, introducing himself, "Now, if you will please state your business."

"Well, you see, Mr. Rabbit-man…" Rigby began.

"Herriman," Mr. Herriman said, correcting Rigby.

"You see, Mr. Herriman, my friend, Mordecai, and I are in desperate need of a place to stay," Rigby explained. "We saw a commercial for this place on T.V. last night, and we're wondering if you could provide a place for us here."

Mr. Herriman thought about what Rigby said.

"Here at Foster's, we always have room for imaginary friends who need a place to call home," Mr. Herriman replied, "Why don't you two come on in, and I'll help you get started."

Mordecai and Rigby were happy that Mr. Herriman was going to allow them to live at Foster's. He didn't even question as to whether or not if they were imaginary friends, as Mr. Herriman thought they were imaginary friends.

When Mordecai and Rigby stepped into Foster's, they saw a lot of imaginary friends roaming around the house.

Mordecai and Rigby were shocked when they saw that imaginary friends existed in the Foster's universe.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Mordecai said, "Imaginary friends DO exist in this place."

"See, I told ya," Rigby said, "You owe me five bucks, Mordecai."

"Welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, gentlemen," Mr. Herriman said to the two, "I will now have Miss Frances give you a tour of the house."

Mr. Herriman went over to an intercom, and turned it on.

"Miss Frances, we have two new imaginary friends who are in need of a tour," Mr. Herriman said through the intercom, "Your presence is requested immediately."

"I'M COMING!" Frankie yelled from somewhere in the house.

Frankie soon arrived at the foyer of the house.

When Mordecai and Rigby saw Frankie, both of them instantly fell in love with her.

"Alright, Mr. H, where are the imaginary friends who need a tour of the place?" Frankie asked.

"Right over here," Mr. Herriman replied, gesturing towards Mordecai and Rigby.

"Oh, very well, then," Frankie said.

"Good. When Miss Frances is done giving you two a tour, I will have you fill out some paperwork in my office," Mr. Herriman said, "I will see you gentlemen later."

Mr. Herriman left to go do something else. Now, it was just Mordecai, Rigby, and Frankie.

"Okay, guys, ready to start the tour?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Mordecai replied.

"Yes, Miss Frances," Rigby replied.

Both Mordecai and Rigby were still love-struck after seeing Frankie for the first time.

Frankie laughed. "Oh, you can just call me Frankie," she said. She knew that Mordecai and Rigby were both in love with her, and thought it was funny and cute.

* * *

Frankie gave Mordecai and Rigby a tour of the house. She gave the tour in a similar manner to when Wilt gave Mac and Bloo a tour of the house in "House of Bloo's". She also introduced Mordecai and Rigby to some of the imaginary friends that occupied the house, as well.

However, they had not met Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, or Coco, yet.

From what they had seen so far, Mordecai and Rigby thought they were going to enjoy living at Foster's. There was a lot to do at the house, and they especially liked the arcade room, as well as the video game systems they could play on the T.V.s in the house.

* * *

Eventually, Frankie was finished giving Mordecai and Rigby a tour of the house.

"Thanks for giving us a tour of Foster's, Frankie," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, from what we've seen so far, Foster's looks awesome!" Rigby added.

"No, problem, guys," Frankie replied, "If you need anything, just let me know. See you both later."

Frankie left to go do something else. Mordecai and Rigby watched Frankie leave.

Suddenly, Mr. Herriman approached Mordecai and Rigby.

"So, has Miss Frances finished giving you both a tour of the house?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Yes, she has," Mordecai replied.

"Excellent!" Mr. Herriman exclaimed, "I now want you two to please follow me to my office. You'll need to fill out some paperwork before you can officially take residency in here."

Mordecai and Rigby followed Mr. Herriman into his office.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were signing some paperwork for Mr. Herriman, with the latter helping the former two with the paperwork.

"Initial here," Mr. Herriman said, pointing to a section of a contract that Mordecai and Rigby needed to sign, "And here, and here, and finally, here."

Mordecai and Rigby were finished signing the paperwork. They were glad that they were finished with the paperwork, as it took a while to complete the paperwork.

"And that will do it," Mr. Herriman said as he shuffled the paperwork, and stowed it away. "The paperwork is now complete. Congratulations, Masters Mordecai and Rigby. You are now official residents of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

Mordecai and Rigby were glad that they could now live at Foster's.

"WHOOOAAAA!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed as they each waved an arm around in a circular motion.

Mr. Herriman was annoyed with Mordecai and Rigby doing this.

"Please stop that this instant!" Mr. Herriman demanded.

Mordecai and Rigby stopped making the "whoa" sound, and waving one of their arms in a circle.

"Thank you," Mr. Herriman said, "Now that you two are official residents, you will need to be assigned a bedroom. Miss Frances is setting up your new bedroom at the moment, and will let you know when it's ready. In the meantime, you may make yourselves at home by getting to know some of the other imaginary friends, and exploring what Foster's has to offer. I am confident that you two will enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Herriman," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much this means to us," Rigby added.

"You're quite welcome, gentlemen," Mr. Herriman said, "Now run along, please. I have some important business to take care of."

Mordecai and Rigby exited Mr. Herriman's office. They ran off with excitement so they could play in the arcade room.

"I didn't mean that literally!" Mr. Herriman exclaimed, seeing the two run off.

Mordecai and Rigby were already out of earshot when Mr. Herriman said this.

Mr. Herriman sighed. "I hope those two do not end up like Masters Mac and Blooreguard," he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Making New Friends

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 3

Mordecai and Rigby were in the arcade room at Foster's. They were playing an arcade game together. They had been at the arcade for a while, and were having a blast.

"Man, this arcade is sweet!" Mordecai exclaimed, "It's better than the one we always went to back when we used to work at the park."

"And it's so convenient, as well," Rigby added, "We can come here everyday because it's right in the comfort of our own home."

"Yep," Mordecai agreed, "Our own NEW home."

Not long after Mordecai said this, he and Rigby finished the arcade game they were playing. When they were finished, the game was adding up their score from playing the game. They did very well at the game, and set a high score.

"New High-Score!" a voice from the arcade game exclaimed.

"WOOOAAAHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed as they each waved one of their arms in a circular motion.

"Please enter your name," the voice said.

Mordecai and Rigby put in their name so their high-score would be displayed on the leaderboard. They put their name for the leaderboard as M&R.

Mordecai and Rigby laughed with delight as they saw their name at the top of the leaderboard.

"Thank you for playing," the voice said before the game reset itself for a new game.

"Alright, dude, I think we've spent enough time at the arcade," Mordecai said.

"Yeah," Rigby agreed, "Let's go see what else we can do around here."

Mordecai and Rigby left the arcade so they could find something else to do.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were wandering around the house, trying to figure out what they should do next. However, they were having a hard time making a decision.

Rigby sighed of frustration. "Man, there's so much to do around here, it's hard to decide WHAT to do," he complained.

"I know, dude," Mordecai agreed, "I'm not even sure what we should do next."

"Maybe we could…." Rigby began to say.

When Mordecai and Rigby were talking to each other, they were going down a flight of stairs that lead to the foyer of the house. Bloo was sitting on the stairs, waiting for Mac to come over.

Rigby did not notice Bloo sitting on the stairs, as he was talking to Mordecai. Rigby did not finish his sentence because he ended up tripping over Bloo, causing both of them to fall down the stairs.

Thankfully, neither Rigby nor Bloo was hurt.

Mordecai rushed over to Bloo and Rigby.

"Are you okay, dude?" Mordecai asked, regarding Rigby.

Rigby got up after falling down the stairs. "Yeah, I think I'm good," he replied.

"Hey, what about me?" Bloo asked as he got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mordecai apologized, "Are you okay, too?"

"Sure, I'm fine," Bloo replied as he dusted himself off.

Bloo looked at Mordecai and Rigby. He thought they were new to Foster's, as he did not recognize them.

"Are you guys new here?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah, we just moved in," Mordecai said, "My name's Mordecai, and this is my best friend, Rigby."

"I'm Blooreguard Q. Kazoo," Bloo said, introducing himself, "But you can just call be Bloo."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bloo," Mordecai said.

"Likewise," Bloo agreed.

"What were you doing sitting on the stairs?" Rigby asked, "I almost broke a bone thanks to you."

"I'm waiting for Mac to come visit me," Bloo explained, "He's my creator, and comes to visit me everyday after school."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably him now," Bloo said.

Bloo opened the front door, revealing Mac.

"Hey, Bloo," Mac greeted as he came into Foster's.

"Hey, Mac," Bloo greeted back as he closed the door once Mac was inside, "How was school today?"

"Eh, it was okay," Mac replied.

Mac noticed Mordecai and Rigby.

"Are those guys new here?" Mac asked, having never seen Mordecai or Rigby before.

"Yeah, they just moved in today," Bloo answered, "That's Mordecai and Rigby. Guys, this is Mac."

"Nice to meet you, Mac," Rigby said.

"Same here," Mac replied.

Suddenly, Mr. Herriman approached the group of four.

"Ah, I can see you two are already getting acquainted with some of the imaginary friends in the house," Mr. Herriman said, referring to Mordecai and Rigby as "you two", "Masters Mac and Blooreguard, because these two are new here, I expect you and the other imaginary friends to be positive role models to these two, which means NO shenanigans."

"Yes, sir," Mac replied.

"Maybe," Bloo said flatly.

While Mr. Herriman heard what Bloo said, he just ignored it.

"So, who was your creator?" Bloo asked Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby were confused by this question. "Creator?" they repeated simultaneously.

"Yes, your creator," Mr. Herriman said, "All imaginary friends had to be created by someone. I, for example, was created by Madame Foster, who came up with the idea to run this place."

Mordecai and Rigby were thrown off guard with this question, as they did not think about being asked this question.

"Well, uh…." Rigby stammered.

"You ARE imaginary friends, right?" Mr. Herriman asked in a suspicious manner.

"Yes, we are," Mordecai replied, obviously lying, "It's just that we'd rather not talk about our creator."

Luckily for Mordecai and Rigby, Mr. Herriman, Mac, and Bloo believed the former.

"Ah, I see," Mr. Herriman said, "You both must have had a hard life living with your creator that must have ran away from home, looking for a better place to stay. If you'd rather not tell me, then I respect your decision. Carry on."

Mr. Herriman left to go do something.

Rigby sighed of relief. "That was close," he said to himself.

"So, I guess your creator was harsh on you guys?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah," Mordecai replied, continuing the lie, "Let's just say he was a big jerk."

"That's how I feel about my brother, Terrence," Mac said, "It's one of the reasons why Bloo had to move here."

"Do you guys want to hang out with us?" Bloo asked.

"Sure," Mordecai and Rigby replied simultaneously.

* * *

Mac, Bloo, Mordecai, and Rigby were now entering Bloo's bedroom, which he shares with Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco.

No one was in the bedroom when they arrived.

The door to Bloo's bedroom opened. "And this is my crib," Bloo said as he let Mac, Mordecai, and Rigby into his bedroom. He was the one who opened the door.

Mordecai and Rigby looked around the bedroom. They had not been assigned their bedroom, yet, so seeing Bloo's bedroom gave them an idea as to how their bedroom would look.

"Cool," Rigby commented.

Mordecai noticed that there was more than one bed in the bedroom.

"If this is your crib, then why is there more than one bed?" Mordecai asked.

"Here at Foster's, imaginary friends share bedrooms with each other," Bloo explained, "When you're assigned a bedroom, you'll probably share one with each other."

"So, what do you do for fun around here, Bloo?" Rigby asked.

"Well, I like playing paddleball," Bloo replied as he picked up a paddleball that was on his bed, "I'm really good at it."

"No, he's not," Mac retorted.

"Yes, I am," Bloo said, "I'll show you."

Bloo attempted to show Mordecai and Rigby how well he could play the paddleball, but couldn't get a single hit.

Mordecai and Rigby were laughing at Bloo.

"You're right, Mac, he is bad at paddleball," Rigby said.

"It's not that I'm bad at paddleball; it's just that this one is broken," Bloo denied, "You try it."

Bloo handed Rigby the paddleball.

"Now watch and learn how a REAL paddleball master does it," Rigby said.

Rigby tried to show off how well he could play paddleball. Like Bloo, Rigby struggled to get a single hit, as well. Mordecai and Mac were laughing at him because of this.

Rigby felt offended. "You're right, this thing IS broken," he said.

"It's not that it's broken; it's because you two just suck at paddleball," Mordecai commented.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby exclaimed, "If you think it isn't broken, then you try it, Mordecai!"

"Gladly," Mordecai said as he took the paddleball from Rigby.

"There's no way he's even gonna…." Bloo began to say.

Unlike Bloo and Rigby, Mordecai was successfully able to attain a lot of hits with the paddleball. He even was able to do it behind his back, and over his legs. Rigby and Bloo were shocked when they saw this, which is why Bloo stopped mid-sentence.

"See?" Mordecai said as he put the paddleball down, "If I was able to do that, then it definitely isn't broken."

"Pfft. I think you just got lucky," Bloo said, jealous of Mordecai's paddleball skills.

"Nice paddleball skills you have there!" a voice exclaimed.

Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo entered the bedroom, the voice belonging to Wilt.

"Thanks!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Hey, guys," Mac greeted.

"Hey, Mac," Wilt greeted back.

"Hola, Senor Mac," Eduardo greeted, "Who are the new guys?"

"That's Mordecai and Rigby," Mac answered, "They just moved in today. Mordecai, Rigby, this is Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco."

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys," Mordecai said.

"Coco," Coco said.

"Yeah, I would love some cocoa," Rigby replied.

Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Educardo, and Coco laughed.

"Oh, Rigby, Coco wasn't asking you if you wanted cocoa; it's all she says," Wilt explained.

"Oh," Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time.

"Anyway, we were looking everywhere for you, Bloo," Wilt said.

"Si, we wanted to know if you and Senor Mac wanted to come to the backyard with us," Eduardo added.

"Sure, we'd love to," Mac replied.

"Could we come along, too?" Rigby asked, regarding him and Mordecai.

"Of course, you can," Wilt replied, "We always like hanging out with new friends."

"Coco co," Coco added.

The group of seven exited the bedroom so they could play in the backyard.

Rigby noticed that Coco resembled a bird.

"Hey, Mordecai, I think you just found yourself a new girlfriend," Rigby whispered into Mordecai's ear, saying it in a joking manner.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm for saying that.

"Owww," Rigby moaned, rubbing his arm.

* * *

The group of seven were now in the backyard. Instead of hanging out as one big group, the group of seven dispersed, and did different activities.

Wilt and Mordecai were playing a game of basketball against each other, Mac, Coco, and Eduardo were throwing a Whizbee to each other, and Bloo and Rigby were conversing with each other.

During Wilt and Mordecai's basketball game, Wilt made a slam drunk.

Mordecai was impressed by Wilt's basketball skills.

"Man, you're really good at basketball," Mordecai commented.

"Thanks," Wilt replied, "It's kind of funny you mention that, because my creator is actually a famous basketball player."

Meanwhile, Bloo and Rigby were having a conversation with each other.

"So, how do you and Mordecai like Foster's so far?" Bloo asked.

"It's awesome!" Rigby exclaimed, "We really like the arcade. We played in there for a while, and set a high score on one of the games."

"Oh, so you guys like video games?" Bloo asked.

"You know it!" Rigby replied, "Mordecai and I play video games all the time."

"So do I!" Bloo exclaimed, "We should play video games with each other sometime."

"You know, Bloo, we both have so much in common," Rigby said, "We like video games, having fun…."

"Being bad at paddleball," Mac added.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mac laughed as he went back to playing Whizbee with Eduardo and Coco.

"Anyway, I think that since we have so much in common, we should be friends," Rigby continued

"Yeah," Bloo agreed, "Who knows what we could do together."

Mr. Herriman was walking around the backyard, and overheard Bloo and Rigby's conversation. "Oh, dear," he said to himself.

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for dinner. All of the imaginary friends at Foster's were seated at the dinner table. Mac already left to go home so his mother wouldn't worry about his whereabouts.

Because Frankie had been busy setting up a bedroom for Mordecai and Rigby, and did not have time to make dinner, the imaginary friends at Foster's were having Chinese food for dinner, which was ordered from a Chinese food restaurant.

All of the imaginary friends were eating their Chinese food out of take-out boxes and conversing with each other. Mordecai, Rigby, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco were seated at one section of the table, talking to each other.

"So Mr. Herriman goes, 'That's no imaginary friend; that's my wife!'"! Bloo exclaimed, telling a joke.

Everyone except Mordecai laughed at the joke.

"Oh, Bloo, I'm sorry, but you're just so funny!" Wilt exclaimed.

"Si, that's your best joke, yet," Eduardo added.

"Coco co," Coco agreed.

The laughing eventually ceased.

"Hey, Mordecai, you gotta be listening in on this," Rigby said, "Bloo is a riot!"

Mordecai was not paying attention to Rigby. He was looking at Frankie. Unlike Rigby, Mordecai still had a crush on Frankie.

Frankie was walking around the table, making sure everyone was eating dinner.

"Hello? Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

Rigby snapped his fingers at Mordecai to get his attention, which it did.

"Huh?" Mordecai said once he shifted his attention towards Rigby, "Oh, sorry, dude. I was too busy looking at Frankie."

"Oh, someone's in love," Rigby said.

"Shut up," Mordecai retorted, embarrassed by what Rigby said.

"It's okay if you have a crush on Frankie," Wilt said.

"Yeah, Mac has a crush on her, too," Bloo added, "Don't tell him I said that, though."

"Uh, Senor Mordecai, I think Senora Frankie has a crush on you, too," Eduardo said.

Frankie was passing by their section of the table. As she did, she waved to Mordecai. She was smiling sheepishly when she did this.

Mordecai waved back, also smiling sheepishly, as well.

While Rigby found it funny that Mordecai had a crush on Frankie at first, he started to become suspicious when he noticed that Frankie was apparently returning the same feelings that Mordecai had for her.

Suddenly, Mr. Herriman approached the group of six's section of the table.

"Excuse me, Masters Mordecai and Rigby," Mr. Herriman said as he approached their section, "I apologize for interrupting your meal, but I just wanted to let you both know that your bedroom is set up, and ready for you two to move into. When you two are finished with supper, Miss Frances will escort you to your new bedroom."

"Okay. Thanks for letting us know, Mr. Herriman," Mordecai said.

Mr. Herriman turned towards Bloo. "And remember, Master Blooreguard, NO shenanigans," he reminded Bloo, "That goes for you three, as well."

Mr. Herriman was referring to Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco as 'you three'.

Mr. Herriman left to go do something else.

* * *

After supper, Frankie escorted Mordecai and Rigby to their bedroom.

"Well, here we are, guys," Frankie said as she opened the door to the bedroom, allowing Mordecai and Rigby access into the room.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at their bedroom. Their bedroom consisted of a bunk bed, a nightstand with a lamp on top, and a window. Luckily for Mordecai and Rigby, they didn't have to share the bedroom with anybody else except themselves.

"Hmm, hmm," Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time while shaking their heads.

"I know it looks kind of bland, but you can decorate your room however you want to," Frankie said, "Anyway, it's almost time to turn in for the night, so you should be getting ready for bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Frankie left the bedroom, closing the door on the way out. As she did, she gave an aside glance to Mordecai, smiling at him. Mordecai smiled back at her.

Mordecai and Rigby liked having their own bedroom, especially since they didn't have to share it with anyone.

"Aw, sweet, we have our own bedroom, just like back at the park!" Mordecai exclaimed, claiming the top bunk.

"Yeah!" Rigby agreed, claiming the bottom bunk, "And best of all, I don't have to sleep on a trampoline anymore!"

"Hey, Rigby, remember when I told you how you were always messing things up for us?" Mordecai asked

"Yeah," Rigby replied.

"Well, I take that back," Mordecai said, "This time, I think you did something right for once. Now that we're here, we won't have to worry about getting a job anymore."

"And just think, today was only our first day here," Rigby added, "Who knows what tomorrow will bring?"

"I'm not sure, but one thing's for sure, it won't be having to deal with Benson," Mordecai replied.

"You said it, bro," Rigby said, "I think it's safe to say we're living the good life now."


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Different After All

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 4

The next morning, Mordecai, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco were having breakfast at the dining table. They were having cereal for breakfast. Rigby was not with the group of five, for some reason.

Frankie and Mr. Herriman were also in the dining room, as well.

"Now remember to watch your spoon placement, Ms. Frances," Mr. Herriman said, watching Frankie organizing utensils, "A yogurt spoon is quite different than a cereal spoon. As the saying goes, utensils are essential."

There was a sign hanging in the dining room that said the same thing.

Frankie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Mr. Herriman shifted his attention towards the group of five.

"Ah, that's what I like to see," Mr. Herriman said, "Rules being properly followed and executed." Mr. Herriman laughed with delight. "Yes."

The group of five were eating their breakfast while using proper table etiquette, including Mordecai.

"Chew, chew, chew, it's good for you," Mr. Herriman said.

There was another sign hanging on a wall in the dining room with this saying, as well.

"Very good Master Blooreguard, Master Wilt, Master Eduardo, Miss Coco, Master Mordecai, and Master Rig…." Mr. Herriman said.

Mr. Herriman noticed that Rigby was not present at the dining table.

"Where is Master Rigby?" Mr. Herriman asked.

The group of five looked at each other. They did not know where Rigby could be.

"No, no, no, don't speak," Mr. Herriman said, "I know your mouths are full, and you do not wish to break the rule of no talking while eating. Since you're new here, Master Mordecai, I will have you and Master Rigby know that breakfast ends at 9:00 AM on the dot, and it is now precisely 8:43 AM. Where is Master Rigby?"

* * *

Rigby was still in his bedroom, fast asleep. As Mr. Herriman came into his bedroom, Rigby woke up from sleeping. He yawned after waking up.

"You are almost late for breakfast," Mr. Herriman said.

"Huh?" Rigby said, half-awake.

"Get up and get dressed," Mr. Herriman ordered.

Rigby got up from his bed. Since Rigby does not wear clothes, there was no need for him to get dressed.

"Done," Rigby said.

Suddenly, Rigby's stomach started grumbling. It wasn't because he was hungry; he had to use the restroom.

"Oh, man, that Chinese food really went through me last night," Rigby said, holding his stomach. Rigby ran out of the bedroom. "I really gotta…"

"Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman addressed.

"Sorry, Mr. H, but I ain't got time for chit-chat. I _really_ gotta…" Rigby began to say.

"Make your bed," Mr. Herriman said, pointing to Rigby's bedroom.

Rigby noticed that his bed was not made up.

"Well, yeah, that's all well and good," Rigby said, "I was gonna after…"

"No gonna after; now," Mr. Herriman interrupted, pointing to the bedroom.

Rigby moaned. He went back to his bedroom, and made his bed.

"Fold and tuck, Master Rigby, fold and tuck," Mr. Herriman said.

Rigby was finished making his bed.

"Very good," Mr. Herriman commented as he left the bedroom.

Rigby's stomach growled again.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go," Rigby said as he ran down the hallway. He suddenly ran into Mr. Herriman.

"Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman addressed.

"What?" Rigby asked. When he asked this, a green stink line came out of his mouth. This meant Rigby had bad breath.

Mr Herriman could smell Rigby's breath, and was disgusted by it.

Mr. Herrman groaned in disgust. "I was going to say no running in the halls, but for the sake of all that is decent, please brush your teeth."

"What? Why? Can it wait?" Rigby asked. More green stink lines came out of his mouth when he said this.

Mr. Herriman coughed from Rigby's bad breath. "No," he replied.

Mr. Herriman escorted Rigby to a nearby restroom so he could brush his teeth.

"Listen, Mr. Herriman, I am all for the cleaning of the teeth thing, but I _really_ gotta…" Rigby began to say.

"Brush," Mr. Herriman interrupted as he handed Rigby a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

Rigby squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"From the bottom, Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman ordered. Rigby was squeezing the tube from the middle.

Rigby squeezed from the bottom, but squeezed out too much toothpaste.

"Pea-sized, please," Mr. Herriman said.

"Don't say pea, please," Rigby said.

Rigby squeezed out a pea-sized amount of toothpaste on his toothbrush. Now, Rigby could brush his teeth.

"That's it," Mr. Herriman said, watching Rigby brush his teeth, "Brush the decay away."

After Rigby was finished brushing his teeth, he rinsed his mouth out with water.

"There you go, all sparkly clean," Rigby said as he pushed Mr. Herriman out of the restroom, "Now, if you will excuse me, sir, I _really_ have to…"

"Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman addressed.

"I'm sorry for the pushin', but I _really_ gotta…" Rigby began to say.

"Put the cap back on the toothpaste," Mr. Herriman ordered.

Rigby noticed that the cap was not on the tube of toothpaste. He put the cap back on the tube of toothpaste.

"There. Now, please, a little privacy please." Rigby said as he shut the door to the restroom.

Rigby went into a stall in the restroom.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go," Rigby said as he lifted up the toilet seat, and sat down on the toilet.

Rigby felt relieved once he started using the restroom.

"Man, at least he doesn't have any rules about this," Rigby said as he grabbed a bunch of toilet paper.

"Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman addressed, still standing outside the restroom.

"Aw, what?" Rigby said.

"Here at Foster's, we use only _two_ squares for each release," Mr. Herriman explained.

"What is wrong with you!?" Rigby exclaimed. He groaned. "Fine."

Rigby pulled two squares of toilet paper. He pulled a third square, hoping Mr. Herriman wouldn't hear him doing that.

"Ah, ah, ah," Mr. Herriman said, hearing Rigby pull a third square.

"Darn rabbit ears," Rigby muttered to himself.

"Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman addressed again.

"What now?" Rigby asked. He was done using the restroom, and was now washing his hands.

"Please wash your hands," Mr. Herriman ordered.

"What do you think I'm doin' here, Mr. Two-Squares?" Rigby asked as Mr. Herriman came into the restroom.

"No, Master Rigby, we do not whizzle the soap away under the water," Mr. Herriman said as he took a bar of soap away from Rigby.

Mr. Herriman took off his gloves. He was going to give Rigby a demonstration as to how one should wash his/her hands properly.

"We wet, lather, and rinse," Mr. Herriman said. He wet his hands, put soap on his hands, and then stuck his hands back in the water to rinse out the soap. "Now, let me see you do it."

"Wet, lather, and rinse," Rigby repeated, copying exactly what Mr. Herriman did.

"Just think of all the precious layers of soap that previously were so callously washed away that are now properly utilized, thanks to my system," Mr. Herrimsn said as he handed Rigby a towel.

"Oh, yeah," Rigby said to himself sarcastically as he dried his hands with the towel.

"You see, Master Rigby, here at Foster's, I enforce the adage, 'Conservation takes Concentration'," Mr. Herriman said as he and Rigby were walking out of the restroom.

There was also a sign with the saying hanging on a nearby wall.

"Uh, Mr. Herriman," Rigby addressed.

"Yes," Mr. Herriman replied.

"Can I go get breakfast?" Rigby asked.

"Certainly," Mr. Herriman answered.

Rigby went to the dining room so he could go eat breakfast. However, he was running over there.

"Ah, no running in the halls," Mr. Herriman reminded Rigby, having seen that.

* * *

Rigby was now in the dining hall, and was preparing his breakfast.

When Rigby got to the dining hall, he grabbed a box of cereal, a carton of milk, a glass of orange juice, and a bowl, all of which were on the table. When he found himself a seat, Rigby made himself a bowl of cereal.

After he made his breakfast, Rigby picked up the bowl of cereal, and slurped it down. Unfortunately, Mr. Herriman caught him in the act.

"Master Rigby, in this home, we do not just guzzle down our morning nourishment, like some common animal," Mr. Herriman scolded.

Mr. Herriman gave Rigby a spoon. Rigby used the spoon to eat the rest of his cereal.

* * *

While Rigby continued to eat his breakfast, he kept breaking some rules, such as having his elbows on the table, and slouching in his chair. Every time Rigby would break a rule, Mr. Herriman would catch him, and make him correct his behavior.

When Rigby was finished eating breakfast, he got up from the table, but Mr. Herriman made him clean up his mess.

Rigby was getting really irritated with Mr. Herriman because of how uptight and strict Mr. Herriman was with all of his rules.

"Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman addressed as Rigby was leaving the kitchen, having finished cleaning up after himself.

"What, what, WHAT!?" Rigby exclaimed, "What is with you and all these crazy rules!? Why are you picking on me? I don't see anybody else following all this hair-brained madness!"

"Oh, no?" Mr. Herriman said as he opened the kitchen door that led to the dining room.

Rigby saw other imaginary friends following the same rules that he had to follow.

"Fine," Rigby said.

"Now listen closely, Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman said sternly, "I know you and Master Mordecai are new here, but you are still expected to follow and obey the rules in this house, just like everybody else; and so far, you are getting off on the wrong foot with me. If you do not tow the line, I will have no choice but to EXPELL you from this facility. Consider yourself warned, because I WILL be watching you. Now, if you'll please excuse me, Master Rigby, I have a very important matter to attend to."

Mr. Herriman went off to go attend to his important matter. Rigby was scared of Mr. Herriman's warning, as he did not want to be kicked out of Foster's.

* * *

Later that day, Mordecai and Rigby were playing a video game. They were playing the video game on a video game system that was hooked up to a T.V.

"Man, you just wouldn't believe Mr. Herriman this morning, Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed, "He was getting on my case about EVERYTHING from pea-sized toothpaste to two squares of TP. We've only been here for two days, and already, he is getting on my nerves with his obnoxious rules!"

"Oh, please, he can't be THAT strict," Mordecai said.

"Masters Mordecai and Rigby, get your feet off of the coffee table this instant!" Mr. Herriman ordered as he passed by Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby had their feet on a coffee table while playing the video game. They took their feet off of the table.

"Okay, so maybe he IS a little strict," Mordecai said.

"A little strict is just putting it mildly," Rigby said, "Honestly, he's just like Benson, except he doesn't yell. Sometimes, I wish we could just enjoy ourselves without somebody jammin' rules down our throats. You know what I'm sayin', Mordecai?"

Mordecai did not answer Rigby's question.

"Mordecai?" Rigby addressed, "Mordecai? Are you even listening to me?"

Rigby noticed that Mordecai was not sitting next to him on the couch, having abandoned his video game controller. Rigby then heard some laughter.

Rigby looked around, wondering where the laughter was coming from. As it turned out, Mordecai was talking with Frankie, who was also in the same room as them. They were the ones who were making the laughter.

Rigby eavesdropped on Mordecai and Frankie's conversation.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm pretty fit," Mordecai said, flirting with Frankie by showing off his muscles, "I beat Rigby all the time at punchies, if that says anything."

Frankie laughed at Mordecai's attempt trying to flirt with her. "You're so funny, Mordecai!"

Mordecai nervously laughed. "Thanks," he said

"You know, I'm not really supposed to say this, but for an imaginary friend, you're kind of cute….. and hot," Frankie commented.

Rigby was shocked when he heard that Frankie referred to Mordecai as hot. Mordecai was also shocked, as well.

"Maybe you and I should 'hang out' a lot more often," Frankie said, "After all, you ARE new here, and I need to get a chance to know you."

Mordecai liked the sound of that idea.

"Absolutely," Mordecai agreed.

Rigby was upset when he found out that Mordecai and Frankie were going to be hanging out with each other a lot. He always liked spending time with Mordecai, and wasn't going to be able to hang out with him as much now that Mordecai and Frankie were slowly becoming a couple.

Rigby also ended up losing the video game because Mordecai was not playing with him, and also because he was distracted over the conversation.

"Game Over," a voice on the video game said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the park, Benson managed to find two new employees to replace Mordecai and Rigby.

The two employees Benson hired slightly resembled Mordecai and Rigby. Benson was evaluating their work, and was impressed with their work ethic.

"Excellent job cutting the grass, guys!" Benson complimented, "Each blade of grass is exactly one inch."

The two employees were not listening to Benson, as they were already busy on their next task, which was painting a fence.

"Make sure that side gets an extra coating, dude," the employee who resembled Mordecai said.

"No problem, bro," the employee who resembled Rigby said.

"Are you two already getting started on the next task?" Benson asked as he approached them.

"Yes, sir," the employee who resembled Mordecai replied.

"We weren't gonna waste time standing around and watch you grade our work," the employee who resembled Rigby added.

Benson was impressed with how constructive the two were.

"Wow, I'm impressed with your hard work and determination on getting things done," Benson commented.

"Thanks, Benson," the employee who resembled Mordecai said.

"And just so you know, you'll NEVER have to worry about us slacking off or anything," the employee who resembled Rigby added, "We always get things done, no matter what."

"Now THAT'S what I like to hear!" Benson exclaimed, "Keep up the good work, guys."

Benson left so the two could continue working. However, he turned back to observe them.

While Benson was glad to have found two new employees that had a better work ethic than Mordecai and Rigby, he was starting to miss having Mordecai and Rigby around. The two employees resembling Mordecai and Rigby was what made him think about, and miss the two.

Benson sighed. "It's just not the same here without Mordecai and Rigby around," he said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Few Days At Foster's

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 5

Later that evening, at Foster's, the imaginary friends had just finished eating dinner. Mordecai and Rigby were putting their dishes away in the kitchen.

"Man, dinner was awesome tonight!" Mordecai exclaimed as he was washing his dish, "I had no idea Frankie could also cook."

"Yeah," Rigby agreed, "We'll never have to make meals for ourselves again when she's around."

"Yep, it's one of the things that makes her totally rad," Mordecai commented.

Rigby was getting annoyed with Mordecai's crush on Frankie. He didn't get to hang out with Mordecai that day because Mordecai was hanging out with Frankie.

"So, Mordecai, want to play a quick round of _Super Mega Blasteroids 9_ before we have to hit the hay?" Rigby asked, wanting to change the subject.

Mordecai was still thinking about Frankie, so Rigby had to snap his fingers to get Mordecai's attention.

"Huh?" Mordecai said when he shifted his attention towards Rigby, "Oh, uh, sure, dude."

Mordecai and Rigby exited the kitchen. They passed through the dining room, where Frankie was cleaning up in the dining room.

"I wonder how Foster's is able to afford everything in this house," Rigby said, "There's over a bazillion friends in this house, so it must cost a fortune."

Rigby was expecting Mordecai to make a response to what he just said. However, Mordecai did not respond, as he was helping Frankie clean up in the dining room.

Rigby noticed that Mordecai was not walking along with him. He saw Mordecai helping Frankie.

Rigby groaned. "Not again," he said to himself.

"You look like you could use an extra hand," Mordecai said as he was cleaning up the dining room with Frankie.

Frankie liked how Mordecai was offering to help her clean up the dining room.

"Aw, Mordecai, that's so sweet of you," Frankie said, "But you don't have to help me."

"Yeah, you don't have to help her," Rigby said as he approached the two, "Come on, Mordecai, let's go play video games while the night is still young."

Although he said that he would play video games with Rigby, Mordecai wanted to help clean the dining room with Frankie, instead. He wanted to make another impression on her, and also wanted to hang out with her more.

"Uh, dude, is it okay if I take a rain check?" Mordecai asked.

"Aw, what?" Rigby said.

Rigby did not want Mordecai to help Frankie instead of playing video games with him.

"We can hang out tomorrow," Mordecai offered.

Rigby groaned. "Fine," he said reluctantly. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow, but knew that Mordecai would not change his mind.

"You can hang out and help us clean if you want to, Rigby," Frankie said.

"No thanks," Rigby replied, "I have better things to do, anyway."

Rigby left the dining room, upset that his plan to play video games with Mordecai had to be delayed.

Frankie was concerned when she saw Rigby leave.

"Is he going to be okay?" Frankie asked, regarding Rigby.

"He'll be fine," Mordecai assured, "Rigby is always like that. He'll get over it, eventually."

* * *

Rigby was walking around the house. He was murmuring something under his breath about Frankie and Mordecai. As he was walking through the house, he passed by Bloo, who was about to pull a prank on someone. Curious to see as to what Bloo was doing, Rigby went over to Bloo.

"Hey, Bloo," Rigby greeted as he approached Bloo, "Whatcha doin?"

Bloo noticed Rigby. "Oh, hey, Rigby," he greeted back, "I'm about to pull a prank on someone."

Bloo's prank consisted of a bucket of water that was situated on top of the front door to Foster's in the foyer. Whoever was about to go through the door would be doused with the bucket of water when he/she opened the door. Rigby was interested in seeing the prank unfold, so he decided to hang out with Bloo.

Although Rigby was interested in the prank, he thought the prank Bloo was executing was too cliché.

"Really, Bloo?" Rigby said, "That prank is so unoriginal."

"Shhh, shhh," Bloo said, silencing Rigby, "Here it comes."

Someone came through the front door. This someone was Madame Foster. When she opened the door, the bucket of water fell on top of her, and she was drenched with water.

"What in tarnation!?" Madame Foster exclaimed, looking at herself.

Seeing Madame Foster fall victim to the prank caused Bloo and Rigby to laugh.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?" Madame Foster asked angrily.

Bloo and Rigby were afraid when they heard Madame Foster say that.

Let's get out of here," Bloo said.

Bloo and Rigby ran out of the foyer so as to not get caught by Madame Foster.

* * *

Bloo and Rigby were now in Bloo's bedroom, and were laughing. They were laughing about the prank Bloo pulled.

"Oh, man, that was too rich!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Even though that's an old prank, I have to admit, that was funny, Bloo!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Thanks," Bloo replied, "You just can't beat the classics."

Rigby liked hanging out with Bloo. It helped him get over Mordecai and Frankie becoming a couple.

Rigby thought that Mordecai would not stick to his promise about hanging out with him the next day, so Rigby decided to start hanging out with Bloo more often.

"Hey, Bloo, how about we start hanging out together more often?" Rigby offered, "I know lots of pranks we can pull together."

Bloo thought about Rigby's offer.

"Sure," Bloo said, "But what about Mordecai? Don't you want him to hang out with us, too?"

"Pfffft. Mordecai's going to be too busy kissin' up to Frankie," Rigby replied, "Consider yourself my new best friend."

Bloo could tell that Rigby was not happy with Frankie and Mordecai hanging out with each other.

* * *

A montage was shown of Mordecai and Rigby's next few days living at Foster's.

Mordecai and Rigby both still liked living at Foster's. Unfortunately for Rigby, though, Mordecai failed to keep his promise of playing video games with him the next day.

Over the next few days, Mordecai started hanging out with Frankie more than Rigby to the point where the two hardly even spoke to each other. In addition, Mordecai forgot about his promise to Rigby.

Mordecai and Frankie did a lot of activities while they hung out with each other, such as doing chores around the house, and playing video games.

While Mordecai was hanging out with Frankie, Rigby started hanging out with Bloo more. Together, the two caused shenanigans, such as pulling pranks around the house, much to Mr. Herriman's chagrin.

While hanging out with Bloo helped Rigby get over Frankie and Mordecai becoming a couple, it never lasted long, because whenever Rigby would see Frankie and Mordecai together, he would start to feel upset, again.

The more Mordecai and Frankie hung out with each other, the closer they were to becoming a couple.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby had now been living at Foster's for almost an entire week.

Rigby was in a room, playing a video game by himself. He was still upset at Mordecai because he still didn't stick to his promise to play video games with him.

Mordecai came into the same room that Rigby was inside. He was wearing a suit, for some reason.

"Hey, Rigby?" Mordecai addressed.

"What," Rigby replied. He was trying not to look at Mordecai.

"There's something that I need to ask you," Mordecai said.

Rigby thought that Mordecai was going to ask him if he could play video games with him, so Rigby started getting excited.

"Yes, Mordecai, you can totally play video games with me," Rigby said excitedly as he faced Mordecai.

"What?" Mordecai asked, confused, "I wasn't asking if I could play video games with you; I was asking if I look good in this suit."

Rigby was disappointed that Mordecai did not want to play video games with him.

"You look handsome," Rigby commented as he went back to playing the video game. He didn't mean it sincerely, though.

"Thanks," Mordecai said, "I want to look great tonight on my date with Frankie."

Rigby was disgusted when he heard the word, 'date'.

"You're going on a date with Frankie, already?" Rigby said, "You've only been seeing each other for a few days."

"Well, yeah, but we're totally hitting it off with each other," Mordecai replied, "I really think that she could be the one, dude."

Suddenly, Frankie came into the room. She was wearing a black dress. This was the same dress she wore on her date with Dylan in the Foster's episode "Frankie, My Dear".

"Thanks for letting us use your car, grandma," Frankie said.

Frankie was now facing Mordecai and Rigby. When Mordecai saw Frankie in the dress, his jaw dropped to the floor. He thought that she looked hot in the dress.

"Hey, Mordecai," Frankie greeted, "Ready for our date?"

Mordecai was still mesmerized by Frankie's appearance. It took him a moment to respond.

"You bet I'm ready," Mordecai responded.

"Great," Frankie said, "Let's get going, or we'll be late for our reservation."

Mordecai and Frankie exited the room.

"Wait, Mordecai," Rigby suddenly said.

Frankie and Mordecai turned around, and faced Rigby.

"Before you go, I want to give you this," Rigby said, regarding Mordecai.

Rigby pulled out a chocolate bar, and gave it to Mordecai.

"A chocolate bar?" Mordecai asked, confused as to why Rigby gave him a chocolate bar.

"You know, for being a good friend," Rigby said.

Frankie thought it was sweet that Rigby gave Mordecai a chocolate bar.

"Aw, that's so nice of you, Rigby," Frankie said.

"Yeah, thanks, dude," Mordecai said, stowing the chocolate bar away.

"Now, run along, you two," Rigby said, "You don't want to be wastin' time on your date."

"He's right," Frankie said, "We need to get going."

"Alright," Mordecai said, "See ya later, Rigby."

Mordecai and Frankie left the room, with Mordecai's arm around Frankie's arm. He was escorting her out of Foster's.

Once Frankie and Mordecai were out of sight, Rigby went back to playing the video game.

Suddenly, Bloo came into the room.

"Hey, Rigby," Bloo greeted.

Bloo noticed that there were two controllers plugged into the video game system. Rigby was using the first controller, but the second controller was idle.

"You look like you could use a video game buddy," Bloo said, "May I join?"

"Be my guest," Rigby said.

Bloo grabbed the second controller, and started playing the video game with Rigby.

While playing the video game, Bloo noticed that Rigby was upset.

"Are you okay, Rigby?" Bloo asked, "You look like you just lost your best friend."

"I DID lose my best friend," Rigby replied, "To Frankie."

Bloo realized what Rigby was talking about.

"Oh, you're still bummed because Mordecai's hanging out with Frankie more than you," Bloo said.

"Yeah, and it's _really_ cheesing me off," Rigby added, "Mordecai promised that we would play video games with each other, and he hasn't kept that promise since after dinner a few days ago."

"Where is Mordecai, anyway?" Bloo asked, "I haven't had the chance to hang out with him, yet."

"You just missed him," Rigby replied, "He left to go on a date with Frankie."

"Maybe, when he and Frankie come back, then he'll play video games with you," Bloo guessed.

"I doubt it," Rigby replied, "He probably doesn't even remember the promise." Rigby sighed. "If only there was something I could do about it," he said.

Suddenly, Rigby had an idea.

"Wait a minute!" Rigby exclaimed as he snapped his fingers, "Maybe, there IS something I can do about it."

Rigby turned to Bloo, and whispered an idea to him.

Bloo liked the sound of Rigby's idea.

"Wow, Rigby, that sounds like a great idea," Bloo said, "But are you sure you _really_ wanna do that?"

"Totally," Rigby replied, "And I'm gonna need your help."


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 6

Mordecai and Frankie were at a restaurant where their date was going to take place. They were at a restaurant called "Futurpoup". This was the same restaurant where Frankie had her date with Dylan in the Foster's episode, "Frankie, My Dear".

"Woah, swanky!" Mordecai commented, regarding the restaurant.

Frankie chuckled. "Yeah," she agreed, "I actually went here on a date with a former boyfriend once."

Mordecai and Frankie walked up to a podium, where an employee was there to check reservations, and seat customers.

"Hello," Mordecai greeted the employee as he and Frankie approached him, "We have a reservation. Mordecai."

The employee looked at a piece of paper to see if Mordecai had a reservation at the restaurant. Sure enough, there was a reservation under Mordecai's name.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Mordecai," the employee said. The employee grabbed two menus. "Right this way, please," he instructed.

The employee left the podium, and walked over to a nearby table. Mordecai and Frankie followed him.

While Frankie and Mordecai were getting situated with their reservation, somebody else came into the restaurant. That someone was Bloo, who was wearing his Orlando Bloo disguise from "Frankie, My Dear" and "Neighbor Pains". Wilt was also part of the disguise, as Bloo was on top of him.

Wilt was having a hard time walking, and keeping the disguise intact. This was because Wilt was under a trench coat, and couldn't see properly.

"Ah, I remember this place," Bloo said.

"Psst, Bloo," Wilt said from under the trench coat.

Wilt opened up the trench coat, revealing his face.

"What?" Bloo whispered, looking down at Wilt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wilt asked, "I'm sorry, but it just seems wrong to be sabotaging Mordecai and Frankie's date."

"Relax, Wilt, I've done this before," Bloo assured, "Besides, this was Rigby's idea, and we're just going along with it."

Wilt sighed. "Alright," he said reluctantly, "Where is Rigby, anyway?

"He's probably waiting for us outside," Bloo guessed, "To the door!"

Wilt tried to get to the front door of the restaurant. He was struggling to get over there.

"Forward, Wilt, forward," Bloo instructed.

"I'm sorry, Bloo, but I can't see anything under this trench coat," Wilt apologized.

Bloo groaned in frustration.

Wilt and Bloo eventually made it to the front door. When they did, Wilt opened the door.

"M'lady," Bloo addressed, using his Orlando Bloo voice.

Rigby stepped into the restaurant. Disguised as a female, Rigby was wearing a pink dress and heels, a blonde wig, red lipstick on his lips, and some jewelry. This was the same disguise the Prince Charming imaginary friend wore in "Frankie, My Dear".

Wilt sighed. "I can't believe we're about to do this," he said.

"Hey, be happy I didn't make either of you guys the girl," Rigby said.

Bloo, Wilt, and Rigby walked up to the podium. The same employee that helped Mordecai and Frankie was standing behind the podium.

"Three, I mean two, please," Bloo said using his Orlando Bloo voice.

"Do you have a reservation?" the employee asked.

* * *

While the group of three were trying to get a table at the restaurant, Mordecai and Frankie, who were seated at a table nearby, were conversing with each other.

Frankie was having a hard time conversing with Mordecai. She was nervous about the date.

Frankie smiled nervously. "So, uh, I heard that the filet mignon is a specialty here," she said.

"Yeah, that's why I ordered it," Mordecai said.

Frankie laughed nervously. "Great," she said, "Just great."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Frankie sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry if I seem nervous," she apologized, "It's just kind of weird that I'm dating an imaginary friend, and that I shouldn't really be doing this, and…"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Mordecai assured, "I'm just as nervous as you are. Besides, I'm a really easy guy to get along with."

Frankie felt better when Mordecai told her that he was nervous, as well.

* * *

While this was going on, Bloo, Wilt, and Rigby were having trouble acquiring a table at the restaurant because they didn't have a reservation. The employee wanted them to leave because of this.

Bloo, with the help of Wilt, snatched some menus from the employee while Rigby attacked the employee, as well. Rigby did this as a diversion so Bloo and Wilt could obtain a table, which they did.

Once Bloo and Wilt acquired a table, Rigby stopped attacking the employee, and went over to the table.

"Phew," Bloo said, "That was close."

"I'm sorry, but that was not okay," Wilt said, regarding what they did.

A waiter approached the group of three's table.

"Good evening, and welcome to Futurpoup" the waiter greeted as he took out a notepad, "May I take your order?"

"Yes, you may," Orlando Bloo replied, "I'll have the Filet Mignon, please."

"And for you, Madame?" the waiter asked, regarding Rigby.

"I'll have…" Rigby began. He then cleared this throat. "I'll have the Filet Mignon, as well, please," Rigby said in a high pitched voice, imitating a female.

The waiter wrote down the order. The group of three handed their menus to the waiter. The waiter left with the menus in tow.

"So, how are we supposed to pay for this?" Bloo asked.

"Relax, I stole Madame Foster's credit card," Rigby said as he pulled out Madame Foster's credit card.

"I'm sorry, but that is also not okay," Wilt said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Frankie were still conversing with each other.

"So, how do you like Foster's so far?" Frankie asked.

"Oh, it's awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed, "I could live there forever, especially since you work there."

Frankie blushed. "Oh, stop, you're making me blush," she said, "By the way, how do you think Rigby's been handling us hanging out together? I'm getting kinda worried about him because he seemed really upset from a few days ago."

"I think he's been taking it well," Mordecai replied, "He hangs out with Bloo a lot now, so he must be okay with it."

* * *

"I am so not okay with it," Rigby said, "For the past few days, all Mordecai has been doing is flirtin' with Frankie, and it's getting on my nerves. I hardly even get to speak to him anymore, let alone hang out with him."

"And this is why we're sabotaging his date with Frankie?" Wilt asked.

"Exactly," Rigby replied.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Bloo asked.

"Well, I gave Mordecai a 'chocolate bar' before he left," Rigby explained, air quoting 'chocolate bar', "If he already ate it, it'll give us time to sabotage his date."

"I'm sorry, but what does Mordecai eating a chocolate bar have to do with sabotaging his date?" Wilt asked.

* * *

"And that's why Rigby is also known as 'The One-Cheek Wonder'," Mordecai explained.

Frankie was laughing at what Mordecai said. "Oh, Mordecai!" she exclaimed, "I feel kinda bad for Rigby, but that's just too funny."

Mordecai also laughed. He then noticed that one of Frankie's hands was touching one of his hands.

Mordecai and Frankie both smiled and looked at each other in an affectionate way. They leaned in close to each other, and were about to kiss each other.

Rigby noticed that Mordecai and Frankie were about to kiss each other.

"Oh, no, they're about to kiss," Rigby said.

"Already?" Bloo asked, glancing over at Mordecai and Frankie.

"Come on, chocolate bar, work your magic," Rigby said.

Right before Mordecai and Frankie could kiss each other, Mordecai's stomach startled rumbling real loudly. It felt really painful to him.

"Oh, man," Mordecai said as he held onto his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know, but something I ate must have went right through me," Mordecai replied.

"I knew you shouldn't have eaten that chocolate bar before we left," Frankie said.

"I don't think it has anything to do with that. It was just a chocolate…." Mordecai said.

Mordecai could not take the pain anymore, and had to use the restroom.

Mordecai moaned in pain. "I've so got to use it," he said as he got up out of his seat.

Mordecai ran to the restroom. He passed by Bloo, Wilt, and Rigby, but did not pay any attention to them, as he was in a hurry to get to the restroom.

"Hmm, hmm," Rigby said, grinning in an evil manner as he saw Mordecai passing through.

"Oh, so that's why you gave him a chocolate bar," Wilt said.

Once Mordecai was in the men's restroom, he went inside a stall. He then sat down on the toilet.

Mordecai felt relieved once he started using the restroom.

While using the restroom, Mordecai wondered what he could have ate that caused him to use the restroom so badly.

Mordecai remembered Frankie telling him it must have been the chocolate bar that Rigby gave him. He reached inside his suit jacket pocket, and pulled out the chocolate bar wrapper. He read the wrapper, and realized that Rigby did not give him a chocolate bar, but a laxative bar.

When Mordecai realized what had happened, he became angry.

Mordecai groaned real loudly. "HE IS SO DEAD!" he shouted, regarding Rigby.

* * *

"Alright, guys, now that Mordecai's using it, it's time to sabotage his date," Rigby said, "Follow my lead."

Rigby got up from the table with Bloo and Wilt in tow.

Wilt sighed. "We're so getting in trouble for this," he said.

The group of three were now at Frankie's table.

"Hi, there," Rigby greeted using his high-pitched female voice.

Frankie, who was drinking a glass of water, did a spit take when she saw Rigby.

"Rigby!?" Frankie exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but you must be mistaking me for someone else," Rigby said, still using his high-pitched voice, "I'm not Rigby. I'm, uh…" Rigby struggled to come up with a name to use besides his own. "….Regina," he said, finally coming up with a name.

Frankie knew it was Rigby, but went along with it, anyway.

"Well, 'Regina', it's nice to meet you," Frankie said as she and Rigby shook hands with each other, "What brings you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Frankie," Orlando Bloo said.

Frankie saw Orlando Bloo.

"Oh, no, not this again," Frankie said to herself as she face palmed herself, "Look, guys, there's no need to sabotage my date this time. Mordecai's a _really_ nice guy."

"Hmm, hmm. That's what _you_ think," Regina said.

 **Note: When you see something that is said by "Orlando Bloo" or "Regina", it is regarding Bloo and Rigby, respectively. This is to differentiate between when Bloo and Rigby are using their regular voices and their Orlando Bloo/Regina voices.**

"What are you talking about?" Frankie asked.

"I am one of Mordecai's former girlfriends," Regina explained, "And let me tell you something about him. He is such a HUGE jerk."

"Oh, really?" Frankie asked, "How so?"

"Well, one time, when I was dating Mordecai, I saw him seeing somebody else, and realized he was just using me," Regina explained, "That's when I met Orlando Bloo, here, and he's far better than Morde-jerk."

"So, you and Orlando are dating each other?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, we are," Orlando Bloo said, "We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for a very long time."

"Why are you dating Regina, Orlando?" Frankie asked, "I thought _I_ was your girlfriend."

Bloo forgot about the fabrication he made about him and Frankie being boyfriend and girlfriend while going under the Orlando Bloo persona.

"Well, we are," Orlando Bloo replied, "It's just that, uh…."

Before Orlando Bloo could say anything else, Mordecai came back from using the restroom.

Also, while Frankie, Orlando Bloo, and Regina were having their conversation, the waiter brought Frankie and Mordecai their order. Rigby pulled out a small bottle of hot sauce, and poured it over Mordecai's filet mignon. Frankie did not see this, though.

"Hey, sorry that took so long," Mordecai apologized as he sat back down at the table.

"Oh, no problem," Frankie said, "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, much better," Mordecai replied, "And you were right. It WAS that chocolate bar that Rigby gave me that caused me to use it. Remind me to kill him when we get back to Foster's."

"Well, why not kill him now?" Frankie asked.

Mordecai was not aware of Rigby being in the restaurant until Frankie showed him. Mordecai could also see through Rigby's disguise, and was livid with Rigby when he saw him.

Rigby smiled nervously. "Who is this 'Rigby' you're talking about?" Regina said.

"Oh, right, excuse me," Frankie said, "Mordecai, this is 'Regina'. Remember her? She told me you used to date her, and was such a jerk to her."

"Oh, yes, I remember you, 'Regina'," Mordecai said as he grabbed onto one of Rigby's arms, hoisting him up , "And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a little talk with you. Maybe then, you'll know which Rigby we're talking about."

Mordecai got up out of his seat with Rigby in tow. He was taking Rigby to the restroom.

"I'll be right back," Mordecai said as he left.

"Hey, put me down!" Regina exclaimed.

Bloo smiled nervously, knowing that he, Wilt, and Rigby had been found out.

Frankie removed the trench coat, revealing Bloo and Wilt.

"Wilt!?" Frankie exclaimed, "You're in on this, too?"

Wilt felt ashamed of himself for going along with Rigby's idea.

"I'm sorry, Frankie," Wilt apologized.

Frankie looked at Bloo. She assumed it was his idea to sabotage the date.

"What are you looking at me for?" Bloo asked, "It was all Rigby's idea."

Suddenly, Bloo's moustache fell off.

* * *

Mordecai brought Rigby to the men's restroom. They went inside the same stall Mordecai went in to use the restroom.

"I demand you release me immediately," Regina said, "This is no way to treat a lady."

Mordecai put Rigby down.

"Alright, Rigby, the jig is up," Mordecai said, "I know it's you under that disguise."

"I already told you I have no idea…." Regina began to say.

Rigby could not stand the smell of the stall after Mordecai used it.

Rigby covered this nose, and groaned in disgust. "Geez, Mordecai," he said in his regular voice, "Light a match in here, will ya?"

Rigby realized he exposed himself by using his regular voice when he said that. Mordecai already knew it was him, though.

"Oops," Rigby said to himself.

"What are you doing here, Rigby?" Mordecai questioned, "Are you trying to sabotage my date or something?"

"Maybe," Rigby said, obviously lying.

Mordecai knew Rigby was lying.

Rigby groaned. "But it's only because for the past few days, you have been hangin' out with Frankie more than me," he explained, "You promised to play video games with me, but you never have."

"Oh, so you thought it was a great idea to sabotage my date by having me eat a laxative bar, dress up as a girl, and to tell Frankie that I was a jerk while I was gone?" Mordecai asked as he pulled out the chocolate bar wrapper.

"Actually, that first part was just a prank," Rigby admitted, "Though I have to admit, it worked great with trying to sabotage your date."

"Dude, it's just video games," Mordecai said, "Besides, my date with Frankie is more important right now than playing video games with you. I just wanted to hang out with other people in the house since we hang out with each other all the time. You know, you're so lucky you're wearing a dress right now. If you weren't, I would have killed you for trying to ruin my date."

Rigby felt offended when Mordecai said his date was more important than playing video games.

"But Mordecai…." Rigby began to say.

"Now get out of here so I can have my with date with Frankie," Mordecai interrupted, "Unless you want me to post a picture of you in that dress on the Internet."

Mordecai pulled out his cell phone. He was threatening Rigby with posting a picture of him in the dress online.

Rigby sighed. "Fine," he said.

Mordecai and Rigby exited the restroom.

* * *

"I can't believe Rigby stole Madame Foster's credit card!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Well, how else were we supposed to pay for our food?" Bloo asked.

"Um, Bloo, I'm sorry, but I think they want us to leave," Wilt said. He was pointing to some employees who were looking at the two angrily. Wilt and Bloo were no longer wearing the Orlando Bloo disguise.

Mordecai and Rigby came back to the table.

"Come on, guys," Rigby said, "Let's go."

"But what about the date?" Bloo asked.

"Just forget it," Rigby replied.

Rigby, Bloo, and Wilt left the restaurant. Bloo could tell that Rigby was upset about something.

"I'm sorry, but aren't we forgetting something?" Wilt asked. He was referring to them paying for the order.

Once the group of three were out of the restaurant, Mordecai and Frankie continued their date.

"Finally, we can have our date in peace," Frankie said.

"I'm really sorry about that," Mordecai apologized as he and Frankie began eating, "I guess Rigby is just jealous that I'm hanging out with you more than him."

"Oh, it's fine," Frankie replied, "Bloo tried to sabotage a date I had here one time, so I probably should have seen it coming."

Mordecai put a piece of the filet mignon in his mouth. Since there was still hot sauce on the steak, he spat it out because he couldn't handle the taste of the hot sauce. When he spat it out, the piece of filet mignon hit Frankie in the face.

Mordecai grabbed a glass of water that was nearby, and drank the entire glass to cool down the hot sauce.

"What kind of steak sauce was that!?" Mordecai exclaimed.

Rigby forgot the bottle of hot sauce he used. Mordecai saw it, picked it up, and assumed it was Rigby who put the hot sauce on his filet mignon.

Mordecai groaned annoyingly. "I am so getting back at him for this," he said, regarding Rigby.

Mordecai then noticed Frankie, and saw that she had hot sauce stains on her face.

Mordecai laughed nervously. "Sorry," he apologized.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fear of Getting Adopted

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 7

Bloo, Wilt, and Rigby were walking into Foster's after their failed attempt at sabotaging Frankie and Mordecai's date.

"Well that went well," Rigby said sarcastically as he stepped into the house.

"No, it didn't," Bloo replied, "That plan did not go well, at all."

Wilt was still ashamed of himself for going along with Rigby's idea to sabotage the date. He was even tearing up.

"Are you OK there, Wilt?" Bloo asked.

"I'm sorry, but no, I am not okay," Wilt replied, "What we did was so wrong, and not okay. I'm sorry, but, I can't even believe I went along with your plan. I don't even know you guys anymore."

Wilt ran off, crying in shame.

"I'll be right back," Rigby said, "I'm gonna go clean myself up."

Rigby walked off so he could go clean himself up. Mac and Rigby passed by each other.

"Hey, Rigby," Mac greeted.

"Hey, Mac," Rigby greeted back.

Mac noticed that Rigby was dressed as a woman.

Mac was about to ask Rigby as to why he was dressed as a girl, but decided not to ask him.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Mac said to himself.

Mac walked up to the foyer, approaching Bloo.

"Hey, Bloo," Mac greeted.

Bloo was still wearing the top hat and moustache that was part of his Orlando Bloo disguise.

"Why are you wearing your Orlando Bloo disguise?" Mac asked.

"It's a LONG story," Bloo explained.

"That probably explains why Rigby is dressed as a girl, huh?" Mac assumed.

"Yeah," Bloo replied, smiling nervously.

"Anyway, wanna play a quick match of Super Mega Blasteroids 9 before I have to go home?" Mac asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Sure," Bloo replied.

Mac and Bloo left to go play video games.

Meanwhile, Rigby was in the restroom. He was cleaning himself up from the disguise he wore.

Rigby sighed. "Well, it's official," he said, "I guess Mordecai hates me now. He's right; I DO mess things up."

Rigby was upset because he did not want Mordecai to hate him.

Suddenly, Rigby heard some noises. Rigby went to find the source of the noises, and saw Mac and Bloo playing video games together.

Seeing Mac and Bloo play video games together and enjoying themselves made Rigby think about how Mordecai had not been playing video games with him. It made him even more upset.

* * *

Back at the park, Benson and the park workers, the two new employees included, were hanging out at a sports bar. This was the same sports bar they hung out at in the Regular Show episode, "Over the Top". They were seated at a big booth.

Benson and the park workers were conversing with each other, and laughing. They were having a good time, taking a break from all the work-related matters.

Benson laughed. "You know what, guys?" he said, "I like days like these where we can all just kick back and hang out together. Consider this as a token of my appreciation for all the hard work you guys do around the park."

"Aw, thanks, Benson," Skips said.

"I must agree with Skips," Pops agreed, "It is quite nice of you to treat us on this special occasion."

"I especially have to give my appreciation to the new guys," Benson said, "Although you two are new here, you guys have shown to be exceptional workers who make sure to get the job done, no matter what."

The two new employees blushed. They were embarrassed by Benson's compliment.

Benson raised a glass, and stood up.

"To the new guys!" Benson exclaimed as he held his glass up in the air.

The other park workers each raised a glass, and stood up, as well.

"To the new guys!" the park workers exclaimed as they clanged their glasses together.

Everyone laughed with delight as they sat back down, and conversed with each other. The two new employees were conversing with each other, discussing about work.

Benson noticed this, and was concerned. His intention of having this get-together was to take a break from working at the park.

Benson sighed. "Skips, I'm getting concerned about the new guys," he said.

"Why are you concerned?" Skips asked, "You just said they were exceptional workers."

"Yes," Pops agreed, "They're also very dedicated and hard-working."

"Though come to think of it, all they seem to care about is work," Skips added.

"That's what I'm talking about," Benson said, "Listen to them. They're talking about work when they shouldn't even be worrying about it, right now. And even though they've only been here for a week, they've already done a month's worth of work! I'm thankful for their dedication, but they're working way too hard. Everything feels different now ever since I hired them."

"Oooh. Sounds like someone misses Mordecai and Rigby," Muscle Man said, eavesdropping on the conversation.

Benson did miss Mordecai and Rigby. He was afraid to admit this to his co-workers.

"Come on, Benson, you have to be missing Mordecai and Rigby," Hi-Five Ghost said.

Benson sighed. "Yes, Hi-Fives, I do miss Mordecai and Rigby," he admitted.

"It's alright, Benson," Skips said, consoling Benson, "We all do."

"I just hope they're doing alright ever since you fired them," Pops added.

"Me, too, Pops; me, too," Benson said.

"Actually, I know where they are," Skips said.

"You do?" Benson asked.

"Yeah. After you fired Mordecai and Rigby, they asked me to take them to a place called, 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'," Skips explained.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?" Benson repeated.

"Seriously? There's a foster home for imaginary friends?" Muscle Man asked, "This has gotta be a joke."

"It's actually a real place," Skips said, "It's where imaginary friends go when their creators have outgrown them."

"Oh, how wonderful," Pops commented, "It's nice to know that imaginary friends have a place to stay, even when they're not allowed to live with their creators anymore."

"Hmmm. It sounds like they're just trying to take advantage of the place so they can live there, and not have to work anymore," Benson assumed.

"But Mordecai and Rigby aren't even imaginary friends," Hi-Fives Ghost pointed out.

"Exactly," Benson replied, "I should have known they would have been up to no good."

"Well, at least it's good to know that they found a place to stay," Pops pointed out.

"Yeah, for now," Skips said.

Benson was suspicious when Skips said that.

"What are you talking about, Skips?" Benson asked.

"Look up Foster's on the internet, and you'll see why," Skips replied.

Benson decided to do his research on Foster's when he got home.

* * *

Frankie and Mordecai were now back at Foster's after their date.

"Man, that date was awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed as he and Frankie entered Foster's.

"Glad you liked it," Frankie said, "I enjoyed our date, as well. We should totally do that again sometime. If we are ever able to, that is."

"I'm sure we will," Mordecai said.

Frankie cringed when Mordecai said that. "Right," she said, "Anyway, I gotta go take care of something."

"Alright," Mordecai said, "Thanks for the date."

"No problem," Frankie replied, "See ya later."

Frankie went off to go take care of something while Mordecai went upstairs to change out of his suit.

While Frankie went to go take care of something, she passed by Mr. Herriman.

"Oh, there you are, Miss Francis," Mr. Herriman said as he joined Frankie, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, hey, Mr. H," Frankie greeted, "Sorry, I was on a date with Mordecai."

Mr. Herriman was surprised when he found out that Frankie was dating one of the residents.

"Now, Miss Francis, you know crystal clear that here at Foster's, you are not allowed to have any kind of affectionate relationship with any of the residents," Mr. Herriman reminded her sternly.

"I know, but Mordecai is a really nice guy," Frankie commented, "He's better than some of the other guys I've dated before, and he's not even human." Frankie sighed. "If only he could stay here, forever."

"Yes, if only he could," Mr. Herriman said, though in a sarcastic manner, "That could change, tomorrow, however."

Frankie knew that the next day would be Adopt-a-Thought Saturday.

"Speaking of tomorrow, Miss Francis, do you have everything ready for Adopt-a-Thought Saturday?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Yes, sir, Mr. H," Frankie replied, "I finished early so I could go on my date with Mordecai. I'm actually about to double check and make sure I have everything ready to go."

"Ah, very good," Mr. Herriman said, "I always like to see you being productive, Miss Francis. I shall now leave it to you."

Mr. Herriman went off to go do something else.

Frankie was concerned about Adopt-a-Thought Saturday. She knew that Mordecai could not stay at Foster's forever, and was at risk of getting adopted tomorrow.

* * *

Mordecai was in his bedroom. He had changed out of his suit, and was getting ready for bed.

Mordecai was still angry with Rigby for trying to sabotage his date. Although the date went well, even with Rigby trying to sabotage it, he was irritated about Rigby meddling on their date.

"Stupid Rigby," Mordecai said to himself, "I should have known he would try to mess up my date. Why do I even hang out with him?"

Suddenly, Wilt, Eduardo, Bloo, and Coco came into the bedroom.

"Hey, Mordecai," Wilt greeted.

"Oh, hey, guys," Mordecai greeted.

"How was your date with Senora Frankie?" Eduardo asked.

"Oh, it was fine," Mordecai said, "Until Rigby tried to ruin it."

"Coco coco co?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, he did," Bloo replied, smiling nervously, "And I have to take some of the blame for that."

"I'm sorry, but I must also take some of the blame, too," Wilt added, "I'm sorry we tried to ruin your date, Mordecai."

"Oh, I'm not angry at you two," Mordecai said, regarding Wilt and Bloo, "I'm angry at Rigby. He likes to mess things up for me, and it _really_ cheeses me off. I don't even know why I consider him my best friend when he's just a big jerk."

"Trust me, I know how that feels," Eduardo said.

Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco stared at Bloo angrily. Bloo was wondering as to why the group of three was staring at him angrily.

"Sometimes, I wish Rigby would just leave me alone," Mordecai said.

"Well, you might get your wish, tomorrow," Bloo said.

Mordecai was suspicious when Bloo said that. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

The group of four realized that Mordecai did not know about Adopt-a-Thought Saturday.

"Oh, you must not know about Adopt-a-Thought Saturday," Wilt said.

"Adopt-a-Thought Saturday?" Mordecai repeated, "What's that?"

"It's this big event that we have every Saturday," Eduardo explained.

"Yeah, we use the event to promote adopting our imaginary friends so they can get adopted into loving, new homes," Wilt added.

"Coco coco coco coco," Coco added.

Mordecai was shocked when he heard this. He did not realize that once he and Rigby registered to live at Foster's, they also put themselves up for adoption.

"Adopted?" Mordecai repeated, "You mean, I could get adopted tomorrow?"

"Pretty much," Bloo replied, "This isn't a boarding house, you know…except for me."

"Bloo!" Wilt and Eduardo exclaimed at the same time, scolding him for being insensitive. Coco also said Bloo's name, but she said, "Coco".

"What, what did I say?" Bloo asked.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Wilt asked.

Bloo thought about the question. "You're right, I actually do," he said as he walked off.

"We're sorry, Mordecai, but yes, I'm afraid that you could get adopted tomorrow," Wilt said once Bloo was out of earshot.

"Don't worry, though, getting adopted is a good thing," Eduardo assured, "It means that some chico or chica loves you, and wants to be your amigo."

Mordecai did not want to get adopted. He liked living at Foster's, and hanging out with Frankie.

"Oh, I had no idea that I could get adopted," Mordecai said.

"Well, there's no guarantee that you will get adopted," Wilt assured, "I've been living here for quite a long time, and I haven't been adopted, yet."

"Si," Eduardo said, "I've been here for a muy long time, too."

"Coco co," Coco said.

Mordecai felt a little better when Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco told him that he might not get adopted tomorrow. He felt bad for them, though.

"Wow, that sucks that you guys haven't been adopted, yet," Mordecai said.

"Well, maybe tomorrow will be the day," Wilt said.

"Excuse me, gentlemen and Miss Coco," Mr. Herriman said as he entered the bedroom, "I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but it is time to start calling it a night. After all, tomorrow is a big day."

"Yes, right away, Mr. Herriman," Wilt said. He, Eduardo, and Coco left the bedroom.

"Master Mordecai, you _are_ aware of what's happening tomorrow, right?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Yes, sir," Mordecai replied, "They just told me." He was referring to Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco as 'they'.

"Excellent," Mr. Herriman said, "Make sure Master Rigby knows about tomorrow's big event, as well, if he hasn't already. Sleep tight, Master Mordecai. You're going to need it."

Mr. Herriman left the bedroom.

"Good night, Mr. H," Mordecai said.

As soon as Mr. Herriman left the bedroom, Rigby came into the bedroom. He was no longer wearing his female disguise.

"Well that took a while," Rigby said to himself, regarding how long it took to get himself cleaned up.

Rigby wanted to play video games, but it was too late to do that.

"I guess I'll have to play video games tomorrow," Rigby said.

When Mordecai saw Rigby, he wondered if he should tell Rigby about Adopt-a-Thought Saturday.

"Hey, Rigby," Mordecai addressed as he was getting into his bed.

"Yeah?" Rigby replied as he was getting into his bed. He didn't really want to talk to Mordecai.

Mordecai was going to tell Rigby about Adopt-a-Thought Saturday, but decided not to as a way of getting revenge on Rigby for trying to ruin his date.

"Nevermind," Mordecai said.

"Okay, then," Rigby said, "See ya tomorrow, Mordecai. Maybe."

"Hmm, hmmm," Mordecai said to himself, "Maybe, indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the park, Benson was inside his apartment. He was on a computer, doing his research on Foster's.

Benson was on the Foster's website, finding out information about the place.

"Hmm, interesting," Benson said to himself.

After doing some more research, Benson was shocked when he found out that Mordecai and Rigby were put up for adoption after taking residence at Foster's.

"What the!?" Benson said, "Mordecai and Rigby put themselves up for adoption!?"

Benson face palmed himself, and shook his head.

"Idiots," Benson said to himself.

Suddenly, Benson saw an advertisement for the Adopt-a-Thought Saturday event on the website. After looking at the advertisement, Benson found out that he could adopt Mordecai and Rigby.

Benson really missed Mordecai and Rigby, and wanted them back at the park, despite firing them a few days ago.

Benson pulled out his cell phone, and called a number on the phone. He then put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a voice said on the phone, that voice belonging to Skips.

"Hey, Skips," Benson greeted, "It's Benson."

"Benson, it's the middle of the night," Skips said, "What could you possibly want at this hour?"

"I want you and the others to be here at my place first thing tomorrow," Benson said, "We're getting Mordecai and Rigby back."


	8. Chapter 8: Adopt-a-Thought Saturday

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 8

The next morning, at Foster's, Mordecai, Rigby, and all of the other imaginary friends were eating breakfast in the dining room. It was almost time for Adopt-a-Thought Saturday to commence at Foster's.

Rigby felt tired while eating his breakfast. Although he slept fine the previous night, he had to get up extra early because of Adopt-a-Thought Saturday. He still wasn't aware of the event, though.

Rigby yawned. "Man, why did we have to get up so early today?" he wondered.

"Because today's the big day, Rigby," Frankie replied as she passed by him and Mordecai, "Don't you know what today is?"

"Of course, it's Saturday," Rigby replied.

"Oh, but it's just not any Saturday," Frankie said.

Rigby was confused as to what Frankie was talking about.

"Do you know what she's talkin' about, Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"Hmm, hmm, maybe, I don't," Mordecai said, ""Or maybe I do."

When Mordecai said that last part, he grinned in an evil manner. Rigby just ignored him.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was finished with their breakfast. Mordecai, Rigby, and Bloo came out of the kitchen after putting away their dishes.

"Hey, Bloo, do you wanna go play some video games?" Rigby asked.

"Sure," Bloo replied, "I'm gonna have nothin' to do all day, anyway."

Bloo and Rigby ran out of the dining room so they could go play video games. However, they were stopped by Mr. Herriman.

"Ah, ah, ah, hold your horses, Masters Blooreguard and Rigby," Mr. Herriman said.

Bloo and Rigby stopped what they were doing, and faced Mr. Herriman.

"Oh, right, sorry for running in the house, Mr. H," Rigby apologized.

"Well, I do accept your apology, Master Rigby, but I wasn't stopping you two from running around the house," Mr. Herriman said, "I am stopping you two because I'm afraid you're going to have to take a rain check on your video game session with Master Blooreguard today, Master Rigby."

"Why?" Rigby asked.

Mr. Herriman laughed. "Why, Mastery Rigby, don't you know that today is Adopt-a-Thought Saturday?" he asked.

"Adopt-a-Thought Saturday?" Rigby repeated, "What's that?"

"It's this big event where we try to get imaginary friends adopted," Bloo explained.

"Didn't Master Mordecai tell you about this last night?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"No, no he didn't," Rigby replied. He was upset because Mordecai did not tell him about Adopt-a-Thought Saturday.

Mr. Herriman did not realize that Mordecai 'forgot' to tell Rigby about Adopt-a-Thought Saturday.

"Oh," Mr. Herriman said, "Well, now that you are aware, your presence is going to be required for the entirety of Adopt-a-Thought Saturday. As an imaginary friend taking residence in this facility, you are placed under adoption, as stated in the contract you and Master Mordecai signed."

Rigby was shocked when he found out that he was up for adoption while living at Foster's.

"Aw, what?" Rigby said, "You mean that while I'm living here, I could be adopted?"

"Well, of course," Mr. Herriman replied, "After all, here at Foster's, we care for our imaginary friends, and hope to place them into homes where they will be loved by the families who adopt them."

Rigby was disappointed that his video game session with Bloo was going to have to be put on hold.

"Now get a move on, Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman ordered, "Adopt-a-Thought Saturday will begin momentarily, and I will need all imaginary friends outside before the event commences."

Rigby did not want to attend Adopt-a-Thought Saturday, but he did not have any choice.

"Aw, man, this sucks," Rigby said as he walked away to get ready for Adopt-a-Thought Saturday.

"Master Rigby, watch your language!" Mr. Herriman exclaimed.

* * *

In the front yard of Foster's, Adopt-A-Thought Saturday was in full swing.

All of the imaginary friends (except for Bloo) were in attendance at the event. There were also a lot of families at the event, hoping to adopt an imaginary friend.

Because they did not want to get adopted, Mordecai and Rigby tried to avoid being adopted.

Mordecai was helping Frankie with Adopt-a-Thought Saturday by helping families who were adopting imaginary friends fill out adoption forms. Doing this made it easier for Mordecai to avoid being adopted, as this kept him busy. He volunteered to do this so he could have less of a chance of being adopted.

"Okay, that will do it for the adoption forms," Mordecai said to a family that was signing adoption forms in order to adopt an imaginary friend, "Now you just need to get this form approved by Mr. Herriman."

Mordecai handed a form to the family.

"Thank you so much for your help, sir," the mother of the family said as she and the family left to go get the form approved.

"No problem," Mordecai replied.

Frankie noticed Mordecai helping the family, and was pleased with how well he was handling the job.

"Wow, Mordecai, you're doing an excellent job helping us with the adoption forms," Frankie complimented.

"Well, anything to further impress my 'lady'," Mordecai said.

Frankie laughed when Mordecai said that as she walked away.

Rigby, on the other hand, was having a difficult time trying not to get adopted.

Rigby was walking around the front yard. He was nervous about getting adopted. Every time he would look at someone, that someone would look back at him. Rigby would get scared whenever this happened.

Mordecai noticed Rigby walking around nervously. He could tell that Rigby did not want to get adopted.

Suddenly, Mordecai noticed that a father and son were coming up to him.

"Hi, there," the father greeted as he and his son came up to Mordecai, "Can you help us, please?

"Sure," Mordecai replied, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for an imaginary friend for my son over here," the man explained, gesturing towards his son, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Mordecai smiled in an evil manner. Seeing Rigby walk around nervously in the front yard gave him an idea.

"Hmm, hmm, why, yes, I DO have a suggestion," Mordecai said.

* * *

To get his mind off of getting adopted, Rigby was enjoying some refreshments, which consisted of cupcakes and lemonade. However, his nervousness caused him to drink a lot of lemonade.

"Man, there's gotta be something that I can do to avoid getting adopted," Rigby said to himself, "But what?"

Suddenly, Rigby felt the need to use the restroom after drinking a lot of lemonade.

"Whoa, I think I just drank too much lemonade," Rigby said as he started wiggling around, meaning he had to use the restroom badly.

Suddenly, Rigby had an idea.

Rigby saw Mr. Herriman close by, and went up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. H?" Rigby asked as he approached him, "Can I please go to the bathroom?"

"Now, Master Rigby, before Adopt-a-Thought Saturday commenced, I specifically asked everyone if anyone needed to use the restroom," Mr. Herriman replied, "Why didn't you go then?"

"'Cause I didn't have to," Rigby replied, "And I need to go REAL badly this time."

Rigby was still wiggling around while talking to Mr. Herriman. Mr. Herriman noticed this.

Mr. Herriman sighed. "Alright, Master Rigby, you may excuse yourself to go inside and use the restroom," he replied, "But make it snappy."

"Thanks," Rigby said as he ran off to go inside the house.

As soon as Rigby left, the father and son that Mordecai helped came up to Mr. Herriman.

"Excuse me, sir?" the father said, addressing Mr. Herriman.

"Ah, yes, how may I be of assistance?" Mr. Herriman asked the father.

"I'm looking for an imaginary friend for my son over here, and someone suggested to us a raccoon named Rigby," the father explained, "Is he available?"

Mr Herriman had a worried look on his face after being asked that question, because he just sent Rigby to the restroom.

* * *

Rigby was now inside Foster's.

"Okay, I think I've bought myself some time," Rigby said to himself once he was inside Foster's, "Now to think of a way to avoid getting adopted."

Suddenly, Rigby heard some noises coming from inside the house. Rigby followed the source of the noises, and saw Bloo playing a video game in one of the rooms.

"Bloo?" Rigby addressed, "What are you doing in here?"

Bloo saw Rigby. "Oh, hey, Rigby," he greeted, "I'm just playing a video game."

"Why aren't you outside like the rest of us?" Rigby asked.

"Well, here's the thing," Bloo replied, "Since Mac comes to visit me every day, I am technically not up for adoption, so I stay inside during the event in order to avoid getting adopted."

Rigby was jealous that Bloo did not have to get adopted. "Lucky," he said.

"Speaking of getting adopted, why aren't YOU outside?" Bloo asked.

Rigby forgot as to why he came inside, but quickly remembered.

"Oh, right," Rigby said.

Rigby ran off to go use the restroom while Bloo went back to playing his video game.

* * *

Rigby was now in the restroom.

While using the restroom, Rigby tried to think of ways to avoid getting adopted.

Rigby groaned. "Why is this so hard?" he asked himself, regarding coming up with an idea.

Rigby sighed. He did not know what to do.

"I wonder what my imaginary friend, Killer, would do," Rigby said to himself.

Suddenly, Rigby had an idea. Rigby snapped his fingers. "That's it!" he exclaimed, coming up with an idea, "Since I'm not an imaginary friend, I can create my own imaginary friend. Then, I can have my imaginary friend sabotage Adopt-a-Thought Saturday. Then, I'll be able to avoid getting adopted. And I know just the perfect imaginary friend to create."

* * *

After using the restroom, Rigby was now in the main foyer. He had to go back outside and attend Adopt-a-Thought Saturday since he was finished in the restroom. However, he decided to stay inside so he could create his imaginary friend.

"Alright, now what did he look like again?" Rigby asked himself. He was trying to envision his childhood imaginary friend, Killer. It had been a while since Rigby interacted with Killer, so it took him a moment to remember as to what Killer looked like in terms of appearance.

Rigby thought really hard about creating Killer.

"Come on, come on, it's starting to come back to me!" Rigby exclaimed.

After a moment of heavy thinking, Rigby's imaginary friend, Killer, appeared out of thin air.

Killer's physical appearance was that of an imaginary Viking. He wore Viking clothing, a Viking helmet, and also had an axe with him.

Rigby saw Killer in his physical appearance for the first time, and was shocked that he made Killer come to life.

"Whoa," Rigby commented, "Awesome! I made Killer come to life!"

"Hello, there," Killer greeted, seeing Rigby, "The name's Killer; Killer the Destroyer. Killer was just brought to life, and Killer must repay creator for bringing Killer to life. Who is Killer's creator who brought Killer to life?"

Rigby was happy when he heard that Killer would repay him since he brought him to life.

Rigby grinned in an evil manner. "Bingo," he said, "Hey, Killer, remember me? I'm Rigby, your CREATOR."

Since it had been a while since Rigby and Killer last met, it took Killer a moment to remember Rigby.  
"Ah, yes, Killer remembers you," Killer said, "Thank you for bringing Killer to life. Killer must now repay creator for bringing Killer to life. How may Killer repay creator?"

"Well, Killer, you see that event going on outside?" Rigby asked, pointing outside.

Killer looked at the event from a window.

"Yes, Killer sees event," Killer replied.

"I need you to go sabotage the event," Rigby instructed, "There are people out there who are trying to adopt me."

Killer did not want anyone to adopt Rigby.

"Yes, creator," Killer said, "Killer don't want creator taken away from him, so Killer will do as creator says."

Killer prepared himself for sabotaging Adopt-a-Thought Saturday.

"Hmm, hmm," Rigby said while nodding his head, "This should be good."

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, Mr. Herriman was waiting for Rigby to come back from using the restroom. However, he was bombarded with lots of families who were wishing to adopt Rigby.

"Where is he?' a boy asked.

"Yeah, where's the raccoon?" a girl asked.

There were too many families asking about Rigby, making Mr. Herriman feel overwhelmed. Frankie was also with Mr. Herriman, as well, trying to help him with all of the families.

"My word, it seems as though _everyone_ wishes to adopt Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman said to Frankie.

"Why do they all want to adopt Rigby?" Frankie asked.

Mordecai was watching Frankie and Mr. Herriman dealing with all of the families. He was smiling while watching this. He was smiling because he couldn't wait to see Rigby get swarmed by all of the families wishing to adopt him.

Suddenly, someone broke through the front door of Foster's. That someone was Killer, who used his axe to break through the front door.

When Killer broke through the front door, everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at Killer.

"Killer destroy event!" Killer exclaimed after there was a moment of silence.

Killer let out a scream, and started running around the front yard, swinging his axe around.

Everybody in the front yard screamed and ran in fear as Killer sabotaged the entire event. He used his axe to break down tables and decorations, but did not use it to hurt any of the people or imaginary friends.

Frankie and Mr. Herriman were shocked watching Killer sabotage the event.

"Good heavens!" Mr. Herriman exclaimed, "Where on earth did that imaginary friend come from?"

"I don't know," Frankie replied, "But he's ruining Adopt-a-Thought Saturday! Somebody stop him!"

Killer was unstoppable sabotaging the event. Not even the strongest of imaginary friends, such as Eduardo, could subdue him, even though they were trying really hard.

Rigby watched Killer sabotage the event from inside the house, smiling with delight as he watched Killer's rampage unfold.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bloo asked as he approached Rigby, having heard the chaos from the room where he was playing video games.

Bloo noticed Killer sabotaging Adopt-a-Thought Saturday.

"Wow," Bloo commented, "Who created that guy? I don't remember seeing him around."

Rigby did not answer Bloo's question. He did not want to tell Bloo that he created Killer, or else he would expose himself as not being an imaginary friend.

Killer's rampage caused all of the families to leave, scaring them away. All of the families got into their cars, and drove off. In addition, some of the imaginary friends, with the help of Mr. Herriman, were heading inside the house for their own safety.

As said before, no one could stop Killer from his rampage.

Eduardo was panting, tired form trying to stop Killer.

"Come on, Ed, we have to stop him!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I can't," Eduardo said, "I'm too tired. He's muy strong, even stronger than me. He is unstoppable."

"Well then, if we can't stop him with strength, then I guess we'll have to stop him with discipline," Mr. Herriman said.

Mr. Herriman went up to Killer.

"Excuse me, you there," Mr. Herriman addressed.

Killer stopped what he was doing, and looked at Mr. Herriman.

"Yes, you," Mr. Herriman said, "I demand that you stop what you are doing immediately."

There was a moment of silence before Killer went back to destroying the event.

Mr. Herriman was disappointed that his method of stopping Killer did not work.

"Yeah, stopping him with discipline _really_ worked wonders, Mr. H," Frankie sarcastically said, "Now how are we supposed to stop him?"

While continuing to go on his rampage, Killer noticed a plate of cupcakes.

"Ooooh," Killer said, "Killer likes cupcakes."

Killer put down his axe, and began eating the plate of cupcakes.

Rigby saw this, and was annoyed with Killer eating the cupcakes.

Frankie also noticed this, and had an idea.

Frankie went up to Killer, and snatched the plate of cupcakes away from him, and ran off with the plate of cupcakes in tow.

"Hey!" Killer exclaimed as he started chasing Frankie, "Get back here with Killer's cupcakes!"

Frankie went over to the Extremeosaur cage, and threw the plate of cupcakes inside the cage. Then, Frankie opened the door to the Extremeosaur cage. Once Killer went inside to retrieve the cupcakes, Frankie closed the door, thus subduing Killer the Destroyer.

Mr. Herriman sighed of relief. "Excellent job, Miss Francis," he complimented, "Who would have thought that the imaginary friend could be subdued by cupcakes?"

"I'm not sure, but at least it's over," Frankie said.

Rigby was upset that Killer's rampage had come to an end. While Killer destroyed the event to the point where Adopt-a-Thought Saturday would have to be cancelled for the rest of the day, he was concerned about what would happen to Killer now that he was in the Extremeosaur cage.

.


	9. Chapter 9: Time to Get Adopted

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 9

 **Note: I apologize for the long length of this chapter. It was hard for me to find a perfect stopping point, and there was also a lot to describe. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as the rest of the story!**

* * *

Adopt-a-Thought Saturday had to be cancelled for the rest of the day because of Killer sabotaging the event, and scaring away all of the families.

Frankie and some imaginary friends were cleaning up the mess that Killer caused with his rampage. The rest of the imaginary friends were inside Foster's, safe and sound.

Knowing that the coast was clear, Rigby came back outside.

"Hey, sorry I took so long in the bathroom," Rigby said.

Rigby noticed the mess, and tried to act as if he didn't know what happened.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Rigby asked.

"An imaginary Viking ruined Adopt-a-Thought Saturday," Frankie explained, "He scared all of the families away, so we had to cancel Adopt-a-Thought Saturday."

"A Viking, huh?" Rigby repeated, "What did you do with him?" Rigby asked this question in a concerned manner.

"We had to put him in the Extremeosaur cage for being too violent," Frankie replied, "He'll be fine in there, but he's gonna be locked up for a LONG time. Thanks to him, none of the imaginary friends may be adopted for a while."

Rigby was glad to know that Killer was going to be okay.

"Aw, well that's too bad," Rigby said, regarding what Frankie said about the possibility of none of the imaginary friends getting adopted. He wasn't being sincere saying this, though.

Mordecai, who was helping clean up, overheard the conversation. He was suspicious that Rigby had something to do with the destruction of Adopt-a-Thought Saturday.

* * *

After the mess had been cleaned up, Mordecai was inside the house, trying to find Rigby, who was playing video games with Bloo in one of the rooms.

Mordecai entered the room, and stood in front of the T.V., blocking Rigby and Bloo's view from the TV.

"Oh, hey, Mordecai," Rigby greeted.

"Do ya mind movin' over so we can see our game?" Bloo asked.

Mordecai turned the video game system off.

"Hey, we were in the middle of that!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Bloo, do you mind if I have a talk with Rigby in private, please?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure," Bloo replied as he walked out of the room.

Once Bloo was out of the room, Mordecai began his talk with Rigby. He had a stern look on his face.

"Can I help you with somethin'?" Rigby asked.

"I know it was you who created that imaginary Viking, Rigby," Mordecai said, "You wanted to sabotage Adopt-a-Thought Saturday so you couldn't get adopted."

"Hey, I did us a favor," Rigby pointed out, "You didn't want to get adopted, too, ya know."

"But I didn't want to ruin everybody else's chances of getting adopted, either," Mordecai said, "It was alright for you to mess up our chances of getting adopted, but messing up everybody else's chances was just sick and wrong. Besides, I was helping out with the adoption forms, so YOU were the only one that was really concerned about adoption. You know, you're really lucky that no one knows about this except for me, because you almost blew our cover creating that imaginary friend."

Rigby scoffed. "Whatever," he said, "The important thing is that no one knows we're not imaginary, and that we can still live to see another day here since we didn't get adopted today. Trust me, Mordecai, NOBODY is gonna even THINK about adopting us."

* * *

Benson and all of the park workers, the two new employees included, were in Skips' van. They were on their way to Foster's so they could adopt Mordecai and Rigby, and have them back working at the park.

"Benson, would you mind telling us again as to why we're going to Foster's?" Pops asked.

Pops wasn't wearing his usual attire. Dressed as a child, he was wearing a sailor suit and hat. He was also holding a giant lollipop. He was dressed this way, for some reason.

"We're going to Foster's to adopt Mordecai and Rigby," Benson explained, "I'm giving them their old jobs back."

"Why do you want to give Mordecai and Rigby their old jobs back?" Muscle Man asked, "I thought you fired them."

"I agree with Muscle Man," Pops said, "While you tried to fire Mordecai and Rigby in the past for ridiculous reasons, you actually had a good reason to fire them this time."

"You also said they were a safety hazard to the park," Skips added.

Benson sighed. "I know I had a good reason to fire them, and yes, Skips, I did say they were a safety hazard to the park," he said, "But ever since I fired them, nothing has been the same at the park. With Mordecai and Rigby around, we couldn't go a day without something unusual happening. Now, without them, everything is just too 'regular' around the park."

"So, you want Mordecai and Rigby back so unusual things can happen at the park again?" Pops asked.

"Well, not because of that, but also because the new guys I hired are too concerned about work," Benson added, "If I allow them to continue working at the park, they could eventually replace us all. I'm going to need to fire them in order to give Mordecai and Rigby their jobs back."

Luckily for Benson, the two new employees did not hear him say that, as they were conversing with each other.

The other park workers were not sure if they wanted Mordecai and Rigby back at the park so soon. While they liked having Mordecai and Rigby around, and did miss them, they were still getting over the aftermath of Mordecai and Rigby's stunt. However, they also did not want the two new employees to take over their jobs.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess you have a good reason for wanting Mordecai and Rigby back," Skips said, "But what if we get to Foster's, and Mordecai and Rigby are already adopted?"

"Oh, please. Skips, who on earth, besides us, would adopt Mordecai and Rigby?" Benson asked.

* * *

While Benson and the others were on their way to Foster's, a wealthy family was at Foster's. The family consisted of a mother, a father, and a daughter. The family was at Foster's, looking to adopt an imaginary friend for the daughter of the family.

The family was on the front porch of Foster's. The father of the family knocked on the front door. It took a moment for someone to open the door.

"What the heck is taking so long?" the daughter asked impatiently, "I want an imaginary friend NOW."

"Just be patient, sweetie," the father said.

"Shut up, dad," the daughter retorted.

Just then, Mr. Herriman opened the front door.

"Ah, good day," Mr. Herriman greeted the family as he tipped his hat, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Hello, there," the mother greeted, "Our daughter, here, wants to adopt an imaginary friend."

"But I don't want any imaginary friend," the daughter added, "I want the PERFECT imaginary friend."

"Very well, then," Mr. Herriman said, "Please, come inside, and I will be more than willing to assist you."

The family came inside the house.

"Now, what kind of an imaginary friend are you looking for, young Madame?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"I already told you, I'm looking for the PERFECT imaginary friend," the daughter answered, though in a rude manner, "And I don't want a cheap one, either. I want the best imaginary friend you've got. You got that, mister?"

Mr. Herriman did not like the way the daughter was speaking to him.

"Yes, quite," Mr. Herriman answred, "However, if you're looking for the perfect imaginary friend, then might I suggest that you pick one out for yourself?"

The daughter sighed impatiently. "Fine," she said.

The daughter walked around the main foyer of Foster's to look for the perfect imaginary friend.

"She can be quite indecisive sometimes," the father commented.

As the daughter was looking for the perfect imaginary friend, she would evaluate each imaginary friend she saw, making mean comments about each imaginary friend. She would comment about something she did not like about the imaginary friend, which would cause her to not pick that imaginary friend for adoption.

For example, she evaluated Sloppy Moe, but did not like him because he looked disgusting, and smelled bad.

As the daughter kept looking for the perfect imaginary friend, Rigby was passing through the foyer.

The daughter saw Rigby, and instantly liked him. She had an interest in wanting to adopt him.

Rigby was about to enter another room in the house by passing through the foyer, but the daughter blocked his path. Rigby was talking to himself, and did not pay attention to his surroundings. He ended up bumping into the daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rigby apologized.

The daughter did not respond. She just stared at Rigby, and had a big smile on her face.

Rigby chuckled nervously. He felt awkward.

"Do you mind?" Rigby asked.

The daughter, again, did not respond. She kept smiling, making Rigby feel more nervous.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Rigby asked nervously.

Rigby felt scared, and started backing away from the girl. As he backed away, the girl followed him.

"Why are you following me?" Rigby asked, "What do you want from me?"

Rigby was soon cornered by the girl.

"You're PERFECT," the daughter said, referring to Rigby.

"Pardon?" Rigby said.

Suddenly, the daughter snatched Rigby, and hoisted him up in the air.

"Hey!" Rigby exclaimed.

"I want HIM," the daughter said as she approached her parents, showing Rigby off to them, "He's PERFECT."

"Ah, so you wish to adopt Master Rigby?" Mr. Herriman asked.

The daughter shook her head 'yes' in response. Her parents nodded in agreement, meaning they were going to allow their daughter to choose Rigby as her imaginary friend.

"Very well, then. You will now need to sign some adoption forms before you can take Master Rigby home," Mr. Herriman said, "Follow me into my office, and I'll help you get started."

Rigby was shocked when he found out he was going to be adopted.

"Aw, what!?" Rigby exclaimed.

* * *

While the father of the family was signing the adoption forms, Rigby tried to break free from the daughter's grasp as a way of escaping from getting adopted. He couldn't break free of the daughter's grasp, though.

"I like you," the daughter said to Rigby, "You're cute. I'm gonna adopt you, you're gonna be my best friend, and I'm gonna call you Tiffany."

Rigby gulped in fear when the daughter said this.

"Uh, Mr. Herriman, I thought imaginary friends could only be adopted DURING Adopt-a-Thought Saturday," Rigby said.

Mr. Herriman laughed. "Oh, Master Rigby, imaginary friends can be adopted ANYTIME, not just on Adopt-a-Thought Saturday," he said.

Once the father of the family was done signing the papers, Mr. Herriman read over the papers before approving them.

"And that will do it," Mr. Herriman said as he put a stamp of approval on the adoption papers, "The adoption forms are now complete. Congratulations on your new imaginary friend, young lady. And congratulations to you, as well, Master Rigby, for getting adopted."

"Thank you so much," the father said, "Our daughter is going to be so happy with her new friend."

"Yep, my PERFECT imaginary friend," the daughter added.

Mr. Herriman and the father shook hands with each other.

"And thank you for your business," Mr. Herriman added, "You are now free to take Master Rigby home with you."

The family left with Rigby in tow. The daughter was still holding onto Rigby.

Rigby was upset that he had been adopted. He didn't want to leave Foster's, and was also scared of his new family.

"Mr. Herriman, please, don't let these monsters take me home with them!" Rigby begged as the family was leaving, "I'll do anything, ANYTHING, to stay here."

"Take care now, Master Rigby," Mr. Herriman said as he tipped his hat, "We'll surely miss you around here. You were an absolute delight."

"Wait, WAIT!" Rigby exclaimed.

The family left, and the father shut the door once they were out of the office.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad he's gone," Mr. Herriman said once Rigby and the family were out of earshot, "Honestly, he was worse than Master Blooreguard."

As the family was walking out of Foster's, Rigby tried to escape from the daughter's grasp again. He was still unsuccessful. Rigby then resorted to screaming for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Rigby shouted, "THIS NUTCASE OF A FAMILY IS ADOPTING ME!"

Some imaginary friends who were in the foyer at the time just looked at Rigby as he was being taken away. Like Mr. Herriman, some were actually glad he was leaving.

Frankie came into the foyer as the family left Foster's. She heard the screaming from another room, and came to the foyer to see what was going on.

"Rigby?" Frankie addressed, "Was that you?"

Frankie saw from a nearby window that Rigby had been adopted. Rigby was still screaming for help, which Frankie could hear from inside the house.

The family got inside their car, and drove off with Rigby in tow. As the car was driving off, Rigby kept screaming for help while banging on one of the car's windows.

Frankie could only look on as she saw the family leave with Rigby in tow. She couldn't do anything about it because unlike Bloo, Rigby was allowed to be adopted.

Frankie was concerned about Rigby's adoption, because at that moment, Mordecai was unaware that his best friend had just been adopted.

"Oh, no," Frankie said.

"Hey, Frankie," Bloo greeted as he and Mac, who arrived later on, came into the foyer.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked.

"Rigby just got adopted," Frankie replied.

Mac and Bloo were shocked that Rigby got adopted.

"He did?" Mac exclaimed.

"Aw man, that stinks!" Bloo exclaimed, "He owes me five bucks for beating him at _Super Mega Blastoids 9_."

Mac and Bloo left the foyer, with Mac staring angrily at Bloo for what he said. Frankie was still upset at Rigby leaving, because she did not know how Mordecai would react to this.

* * *

A little while after the wealthy family left Foster's, Skips' van pulled up to Foster's.

"Well, here we are," Skips said.

"Alright, Pops, do you remember the plan?" Benson asked as Pops was getting out of the van.

"Yes," Pops replied, "I go in, adopt Mordecai and Rigby, and we leave with them in tow."

"Exactly," Benson said, "It's as simple as that. I'm confident that you can do this, Pops. Don't let us down."

Pops gave a thumbs-up, opened the front gate, and walked up to the front porch of Foster's.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Benson?" Skips asked.

"Absolutely," Benson replied, "Pretty soon, we'll have Mordecai and Rigby working for us again, and then everything will be back to normal."

Pops was now on the front porch. He knocked on the front door. Mr. Herriman opened the door.

"Good day, young sir," Mr. Herriman greeted as he tipped his top hat, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Hello," Pops greeted, "I would like to adopt an imaginary friend, please,"

Mr. Herriman looked at Pops, and was skeptical about his appearance. Pops was dressed as a child because Benson didn't think Mr. Herriman would let them adopt Mordecai and Rigby without a child present.

Although Pops was dressed as a child, he still had his moustache, and also did not look entirely human due to the size of his head. That is what caused Mr. Herriman to raise an eyebrow.

"Pardon me for my judgment, but you look rather 'imaginary' for a human being," Mr. Herriman commented, "Never have I seen a human with a head as big as yours, and you're a little too young to be growing facial hair."

"Oh, well, you see, that's because it's, uh…" Pops said, trying to make an excuse, …..a medical condition."

Thankfully, Mr. Herriman believed Pops.

"Ah, very well, then," Mr. Herriman said, "Why don't you come on inside."

Pops came inside Foster's. As Pops went inside, he gave a wink and a thumbs-up to Benson.

Benson noticed this, and was glad that his plan was working. He gave a wink and a thumbs-up back at Pops.

"Now, what kind of imaginary friend are you looking for, young man?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Do you have any imaginary birds?" Pops asked.

"We have lots of imaginary birds," Mr. Herriman answered, "Is there a specific kind of bird you wish to adopt?"

"How about a blue bird?" Mr. Herriman asked.

"Well, we do have Master Mordecai," Mr. Herriman suggested.

"Ooh, that sounds nice," Pops said, "I would like to adopt Master Mordecai, please."

"Ah, an excellent choice," Mr. Herriman said, "Follow me to my office, and I'll help you with the adoption process."

Mr. Herriman turned on the intercom in the foyer, and spoke through it.

"Master Mordecai, your presence is requested in my office immediately," Mr. Herriman said through the intercom.

* * *

In Mr. Herriman's office, Pops was signing some adoption forms so he could officially adopt Mordecai.

Mordecai came into Mr. Herriman's office.

"Hey, Mr. Herriman," Mordecai greeted, "You needed me for something?"

"Ah, there you are, Master Mordecai," Mr. Herriman said, "I'm so glad you are here. This young lad wishes to adopt you."

Mr. Herriman gestured towards Pops. Mordecai was shocked when he saw that it was Pops who was adopting him. Pops waved at him.

Mordecai also saw Skips' van from a window in Mr. Herriman's office, and saw Benson and the others waiting for Pops to come out with Mordecai and Rigby in tow.

"What the!?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, I understand, Master Mordecai," Mr. Herriman said, "It's so sudden that this important event is happening to you so soon. It happens to a lot of imaginary friends over here."

"Um, Mr. Herriman, do you mind if I have a little talk with my new owner?" Mordecai asked, "You know, so I can introduce myself to him?"

"Of course," Mr. Herriman replied, "I'll be finalizing the paperwork, so please, take your time, and get to know him."

"Thanks," Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Pops left Mr. Herriman's office.

* * *

Mordecai and Pops were now in Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom.

"What the heck are you and the guys doing here, Pops?" Mordecai asked.

"We're here to adopt you and Rigby, Mordecai" Pops explained, "Benson wants both of you back working at the park."

"Why?" Mordecai asked, "When Benson fired us, he told us that we were a safety hazard to the park."

"He did," Pops said, ""But Benson says it's not the same without you two around. Also, Benson hired two new employees to replace you and Rigby, and they're working way too hard. They could end up taking over the park if we don't fire them and have you two working with us again."

Mordecai did not want to leave Foster's. He liked living there.

"But what if I don't want to go back to the park?" Mordecai asked, "I like living here. I don't have to get a job, I can play video games whenever I want, and I think I even found the love of my life here."

"Mordecai, I'm afraid it's too late," Pops said, "I've already signed the adoption forms. Besides, it's not safe here. Had we not came here sooner, you and Rigby could have already been adopted by somebody else."

Mordecai was upset that he could no longer live at Foster's. There was no way for him to get out of being adopted, though. Pops could tell that Mordecai was upset.

"Mordecai, trust me, it's for the best," Pops said.

Accepting defeat, Mordecai sighed. "Alright, fine," he said.

* * *

Pops and Mordecai were now back at Mr. Herriman's office.

"So, did you two get to know each other well?" Mr. Herriman asked as he saw the group of two enter his office.

"Yes, we did," Pops said.

"Excellent!" Mr. Herriman exclaimed, "I've already finished finalizing the paperwork. Therefore, you're all set. Congratulations, Master Mordecai, on getting adopted. Despite your short stay, I hope you enjoyed your time here, because we're sure going to miss you."

Mordecai and Mr. Herriman shook hands with each other.

"Thanks, Mr. Herriman," Mordecai said, "I loved it here. It was awesome."

"Mr. Herriman, before we go, is it okay if I adopt another imaginary friend?" Pops asked.

"Of course," Mr. Herriman replied, "Which other imaginary friend would you like to adopt?"

"Do you have any imaginary raccoons?" Pops asked, "Specifically one named Rigby?"

Mr. Herriman sighed. "Well, we did, but I regret to inform you that Master Rigby was just adopted moments ago," he said.

Mordecai and Pops were shocked when they found out that Rigby had been adopted.

"Aw, what?" Mordecai said.

"Oh, dear," Pops said in an upset manner, saying that at the same time when Mordecai said, 'Aw, what?'.

"Now, don't fret, we have other imaginary raccoons occupying this facility, as well," Mr. Herriman said, "May I suggest one of them to you?"

Pops was upset that he did not adopt Rigby in time. "No, thank you," he replied.

"Alright, then," Mr. Herriman said, "Thank you for your business, kind sir. Once again, I do apologize for the sudden adoption of Master Rigby."

Pops and Mr. Herriman shook hands with each other.

"That's okay. Thank you for my imaginary friend," Pops said.

"You're quite welcome," Mr. Herriman said, "Take care, Master Mordecai. I wish you the best of luck in this new phase of your life. I shall now bid you two good day."

Pops and Mordecai left Mr. Herriman's office. On the way out of Foster's, they ran into Frankie.

"Oh, hi, Frankie," Mordecai greeted nervously .

"Hey, Mordecai," Frankie said, "Listen, this is hard for me to say, but Rigby just got adopted."

"Oh, I know," Mordecai said, "Guess what, though? _I_ just got adopted, too."

Pops showed Frankie a form he was given by Mr. Herriman to confirm the adoption.

Frankie was shocked when she found out that Mordecai got adopted. She had mixed emotions regarding Mordecai's adoption.

"You did!?" Frankie exclaimed, "Oh, Mordecai, I don't know what to say. I'm very happy for you, but I'm not sure how we can maintain our relationship now that you're adopted."

"Relationship?" Pops repeated, "Mordecai, who is she, and what does she mean by that?"

"That's Frankie," Mordecai introduced, "She works here. Ever since Rigby and I moved into this place, we've started seeing each other."

Pops now understood as to why Mordecai did not want to leave Foster's.

"Oh, so this is why you didn't want to leave Foster's," Pops said.

"Yeah," Mordecai said, "We've _really_ been hitting it off with each other."

"Well, Mordecai, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it," Frankie said, "Now that you're adopted, you can no longer live here. This means we may have to call our relationship off, because we may never see each other again."

There was a small moment of silence.

Mordecai and Frankie were upset that they would not be able to see each other again.

Pops felt bad for adopting Mordecai now that he knew as to why Mordecai wanted to stay at Foster's. However, he knew that he did the right thing.

"Come on, Mordecai," Pops said, breaking up the silence, "I'm afraid it's time for us to go."

"Do you mind if I walk with you guys?" Frankie asked.

"Of course, you can," Pops replied.

* * *

Pops came back outside with Mordecai in tow, with Frankie tagging along. Pops had a worried look on his face.

Benson was glad to see that Pops managed to adopt Mordecai. He and the others cheered when they saw them.

"Alright, Pops! Great job!" Benson exclaimed as he and Pops high-fived each other.

Pops laughed nervously. "Thanks," he said.

"Boy, it sure is glad to see you again, Mordecai," Benson said.

Mordecai and Benson shook hands with each other.

Mordecai chuckled nervously. "It's good to see you guys again, too," he said.

Benson noticed that Pops had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Pops?" Benson asked.

"Well, Benson, I have good news and bad news," Pops answered.

"What's the good news?" Skips asked.

"The good news is that I managed to adopt Mordecai over here," Pops replied.

"Then what's the bad news?" Muscle Man asked.

"And where's Rigby?" HI-Five Ghost added.

"That would be the bad news," Pops said.

Benson and the others were shocked that someone managed to adopt Rigby before they could.

"You've got to kidding me!" Benson exclaimed, "Did someone ACTUALLY adopt Rigby before we could?"

"I'm afraid so," Pops answered.

Benson face palmed himself, and groaned in frustration.

"Great," Benson said sarcastically, "This is just great. Now, we have to go rescue Rigby from whatever moron adopted him."

"But how are we gonna do that?" Skips asked, "We don't know who adopted Rigby."

"I bet we can find out," Mordecai said. Mordecai turned to Frankie, "Frankie, is it possible for you to find out who adopted Rigby?"

"Yes," Frankie replied, "But why do you need to know who adopted Rigby? And why does he need rescuing?"

"We'll explain later," Benson replied, "Just find out who adopted Rigby now, or YOU'RE FIRED!"

Benson's face turned red when he said 'you're fired'. Everyone gave him awkward stares.

"Sorry about that," Benson apologized once he calmed down, "Force of habit."


	10. Chapter 10: Operation: Rescue Rigby

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 10

 **Note: Once again, I apologize for the long length of this chapter. I also apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter. I had trouble writing this chapter, and I'm also currently looking for a job. In addition, I have recently been over a sore throat. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Frankie, Mordecai, and the others were in Mr. Herriman's office at Foster's. They were trying to find out who adopted Rigby. Mr. Herriman was fortunately not in his office at the time.

Frankie was looking through a file cabinet that contained adoption records regarding which imaginary friends had been adopted, and whom adopted them.

"Um, are you sure it's okay for us to be doing this?" Pops asked nervously, "This seems wrong."

"You're right, what we're doing is wrong," Frankie said, "But Mr. Gumball Machine here wants to know where Rigby is."

"Hey, the name's Benson," Benson corrected, taking offense to what Frankie said.

Suddenly, Goo came into the office.

"Hey, Frankie," Goo greeted, "Sorry I couldn't come to Adopt-a-Thought Saturday today. I had to run some errands with my mom."

"Hi, Goo," Frankie greeted, "Listen, now's not the time for a conversation. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Goo noticed Benson and the others.

"Oh, new friends," Goo said, regarding Benson and the others, "Did you guys just move in?"

"Actually, no, we're here…." Benson began.

"Welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," Goo interrupted, "I'm Goo."

"Oh, boy," Frankie said.

Goo talked about herself and Foster's, and all of the imaginary friends. Her non-stop and fast paced talking quickly annoyed Benson and the others.

"We thank you for the welcome, but…" Pops began after Goo stopped talking at one point.

Goo continued talking about Foster's after Pops said this.

"Excuse me, but could you please slow down?" Skips asked as Goo continued to talk at a fast pace.

Goo did not listen to Skips, as she was busy talking.

"Man, does she ever stop?" Muscle Man asked, covering his ears. Hi-Five Ghost was also covering his ears, as well.

"I don't think she's ever going to," Mordecai replied.

Benson eventually had enough of Goo's talking.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Benson exclaimed, his face turning red.

Goo stopped talking when Benson shouted at her.

"Geez, all you had to do was ask nicely," Goo said, taken aback from Benson's yelling.

Benson growled at Goo. He then let out a deep breath as a way of calming down.

"Listen, we're not moving in here,," Benson explained once he calmed down, "We're here because we're trying to rescue someone who got adopted."

"You mean you're trying to take an imaginary friend away from some poor, innocent child?" Goo asked, "Why would you do that? Isn't that stealing?"

"Well, sort of, but it's for a good reason," Benson explained.

"There's NEVER a good reason to steal an imaginary friend," Goo said.

Goo went on another one of her long rambles, talking about why stealing imaginary friends is wrong.

The others groaned in frustration.

"Oh, no, not again," Pops said.

"Ah, here are Rigby's adoption forms," Frankie said as she pulled out the adoption forms.

"Finally," Benson said.

Benson and the others walked away from Goo, ignoring Goo's rambling so they could find out about Rigby's whereabouts. Goo did not realize this, as she was still talking.

Benson looked over Rigby's adoption forms.

"Can we make this fast, please?" Frankie asked, "I don't want Mr. Herriman to know that we are doing this. He would be really ticked if he found out we were snooping in his office."

"Yeah, just give us a moment," Benson answered.

Benson continued reading the adoption forms.

"According to these adoption forms, Rigby was adopted today, right before we got here," Benson said, looking over the adoption forms.

"All we need to know now is the address of who adopted him," Skips said.

"Um, excuse me, but don't you know it's rude to walk away from someone while they're talking?" Goo asked. She eventually realized that the others walked away from her.

"Shh, shh," Benson said to her, trying to focus on the adoption form.

Frankie looked at the address of the family who adopted Rigby. She was surprised by the family's home address.

"Wow," Frankie replied, "Rigby must have lucked out, because the family who adopted him lives in a wealthy part of town."

"Then we need to go rescue Rigby before it's too late," Benson said, "I don't want Rigby getting too comfortable in his new home to where he doesn't want to come back to the park."

"Ooh, can I come along, too?" Goo asked, overhearing the conversation, " I know some imaginary friends who can help us."

Benson sighed. "You may as well," he said. "But we need to get a move on. Rigby's probably having the time of his life over there."

* * *

"I am so not having the time of my life over here," Rigby said.

The wealthy family that adopted Rigby were now back at their house, which was a very big mansion.

Rigby and the daughter of the family were in the daughter's bedroom, which was on the top floor of the mansion. The daughter was playing a game of tea party in her bedroom.

Dolls and stuff animals that the daughter owned were used as guests for the tea party. Rigby was also one of the guests.

Rigby, the daughter, and the daughter's stuffed animals and dolls were all seated at a small table.

Rigby was tied to a chair. He did not want to play the tea party game with the daughter, but she forced him to play. This is why Rigby was tied to a chair.

"Would you like some more tea, Mrs. Prescott?" the daughter asked one of her dolls.

Although none of the stuffed animals and dolls could talk, the daughter was using her imagination, and thought they were talking.

"Okay, here you go," the daughter said as she poured some tea into a cup, "By the way, you look so beautiful in that dress. What's that, Mrs. Elwood?"

The daughter leaned in to one of her dolls, trying to hear what the doll was trying to tell her.

"Oh, yes, I agree," the daughter replied, "Mr. Teddy does look stunning in that tux."

Although he was just adopted, and had not been living with his new family for very long, Rigby already felt miserable, and missed living at Foster's.

"Of all the imaginary friends, why did she have to choose ME?" Rigby asked himself.

"Why, Tiffany, you haven't touched your food," the daughter said.

"How can I when I'm tied to a chair?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, right," the daughter said, "Let me help you with that."

The daughter grabbed a cookie off of Rigby's plate, and shoved the cookie into Rigby's mouth. She was force feeding him the cookie.

Rigby almost choked on the cookie, but was able to swallow the cookie without choking. However, he did gag because he did not like the taste of the cookie.

"There we go," the daughter said, "Don't the cookies taste lovely, Tiffany?"

Rigby was getting annoyed with the daughter calling him Tiffany.

Rigby groaned in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is NOT TIFFANY, IT'S RIGBY!?" he exclaimed, shouting that last part.

"Not anymore," the daughter said, "Now that _I_ own you, your name is Tiffany, and you're just gonna have to deal with it. You got that, Tiffany!?."

When the daughter said that last part, she leaned in close to Rigby, their faces inches apart from each other.

Rigby was afraid when the daughter said this. "Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Good," the daughter said.

Suddenly, a beeping sound went off in the daughter's bedroom. There was a small oven in the daughter's bedroom, which made the beeping sound. The oven that the daughter owned was similar to an Easy-Bake Oven.

"Oh, good, the extra batch of cookies are done," the daughter said, "Let me go get them."

The daughter went over to the oven. She had her back turned towards Rigby while she was getting the cookies.

As she was doing this, Rigby tried to escape from being tied to the chair. However, he was unsuccessful trying to escape.

Rigby looked at the dolls and stuffed animals. He chuckled nervously. "Do ya think you could help me out here?" he asked quietly to a stuffed animal that was sitting next to him.

The stuffed animal did not say anything.

Rigby sighed in disappointment. "I was afraid you were gonna say that," he said.

* * *

The Regular Show gang, sans Rigby, were on the Foster's bus. Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Goo were tagging along with the Regular Show gang. They were going to the wealthy family's mansion so they could rescue Rigby, now that they knew who adopted him, and where they were located. Skips was driving the bus. The two new employees were also on the bus, as well.

"Alright, listen up, everyone," Benson instructed, "I have a plan as to how we can rescue Rigby."

"Wait a minute, we're going to rescue Rigby?" Mac asked, confused.

"I thought we were going to the mall," Bloo said.

"Si, that is what Senora Goo said," Eduardo added.

"Coco co," Coco added.

Frankie looked at Goo angrily. "You told them we were going to the mall?" she asked.

"Well, it was the only way I could convince them to go with us," Goo said.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think that gumball machine was trying to tell us something," Wilt said.

"Thank you," Benson said, "Now, as I was saying, when we get to the mansion, I'm gonna see if I can buy Rigby off of the family."

"What if that doesn't work?" Skips asked.

"Trust me, Skips, _nobody_ can resist cool, hard cash," Benson answered, "Especially a wealthy family. It _has_ to work."

"Um, Benson, what about the new guys?" Pops asked.

"Oh, right," Benson said, "Let's not worry about them right now. I'll find some way to let them know they're getting fired later."

Even though the two new employees were talking to each other, they unfortunately overheard what Benson said.

"Wait a minute, the employee who resembled Mordecai said, "Did you just say you were going to fire us?"

"Oh, boy," Benson said to himself. He didn't like how they overheard him saying that, "Well, guys, I hate to say this, but yes, I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you two."

"Why would you want to fire us?" the employee who resembled Mordecai said. He and the employee who resembled Rigby were very upset about being fired.

"Yeah, what did we ever do to you?" the employee who resembled Rigby asked.

"Look, guys, please don't take this personally, but…." Benson said.

"Oh, we're _so_ gonna take it personally," the employee who resembled Mordecai said.

"We work our butts off every day to impress you, and getting fired a week into our jobs is the thanks that we get?" the employee who resembled Rigby asked.

"Guys, listen, when we're finished with what were about to do, I will be glad to sit down and talk with you both about…." Benson said.

"Stop the bus," the employee who resembled Mordecai said, interrupting Benson.

"You didn't let me finish," Benson said, "I said that when this is over, I will be glad to sit down and talk with you both about transferring to a different park. I know someone who would LOVE to have you two working for him."

"He said, STOP THE BUS," the employee who resembled Rigby said again, this time raising his voice when he said it.

Skips pulled over, and stopped the bus. He pressed a button that opened the front doors of the bus. The two employees stepped out of the bus.

Benson groaned. "Why did I bring them along to begin with?" he asked himself as he stepped off the bus, "Guys, please, don't go! If it's any consolation, I'll write you both a letter of recommendation!"

"We don't want your stupid letter," the employee who resembled Rigby retorted, "Come on, Malachi, let's blow this popsicle stand and find a better job where people actually respect our work ethic."

"I'm right behind you, Robby," Malachi said.

Malachi and Robby walked away.

"I DO respect your work ethic," Benson said, "Why else would I write a letter of recommendation? Come on, guys. Don't leave us like this."

Malachi and Robby ignored Benson's pleas. Benson was frustrated with this.

"Let 'em go, Benson," Skips said, "They're just slowin' us down. Besides, saving Rigby is more important."

Benson sighed. "You're right, Skips," he said, "Now that I fired them, I don't need to worry about them anymore. Come on, let's get going so we can save Rigby."

* * *

The Foster's and Regular Show gang eventually arrived at the mansion where the wealthy family whom adopted Rigby resided.

"Well, here we are," Frankie said.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Pops asked.

Benson somehow had a photo of the mansion in his possession. He made sure that they were at the right place by comparing the mansion on the photo to the mansion that Skips took them to using the address on the adoption form.

"Yep, this is where Rigby should be," Benson said after comparing the mansion and the mansion on the photograph.

Skips opened up the front doors of the bus using the button he pressed earlier. Benson got out of the bus.

"Alright, this shouldn't take long," Benson said, "While I work out a deal to get Rigby back, I want everyone to stay on the bus. I'll come back if I need your help. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," everyone else replied.

Benson left the bus, and began to walk up to the mansion.

"So, why does Rigby need rescuing?" Bloo asked.

"It's a long story," Mordecai replied.

* * *

Benson went up to the front porch of the mansion, and knocked on the front door. The mother and the father appeared when the door opened.

"Hi," Benson greeted.

"Hello, there," the mother greeted, though rather nervously.

"What can we do for you?" the father asked.

"It has come to my attention that you two recently adopted an imaginary friend for your child," Benson explained.

"That's correct," the father replied.

"Is your daughter's imaginary friend, by any chance, a raccoon named Rigby?" Benson asked.

"Yes," the mother replied, "And she LOVES her new imaginary friend. She says he's perfect."

"Right," Benson said, "Listen, _I_ wanted to adopt Rigby, but apparently, you two adopted him before I could." Benson pulled out his wallet. "If you're willing to compromise with me, I will give you this much in exchange for Rigby," he said as he showed the mother and the father some cash that he pulled out of his wallet.

The mother and the father took the money, and looked at the amount of cash that Benson gave them. The two were surprised as to how much Benson wanted to pay them in exchange for Rigby.

"So, do we have a deal, or what?" Benson asked.

The mother and father were not so sure if they wanted to give Rigby to Benson.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if we want to give up our daughter's imaginary friend," the mother said.

"She would be VERY upset if we took him away from her," the father added, "And trust me, you DO NOT want to see our daughter upset."

"However, we do thank you for your donation," the mother said.

The father shut the door. Benson was shocked when he saw that the two took his money, and did not give him Rigby in return.

"Hey, you two get back here and give me my money!" Benson exclaimed as he banged on the door.

The mother and father were getting annoyed with Benson banging on their door.

"Don't make us call the cops on you," the father threatened from inside the house.

Benson stopped banging on the door, and groaned in frustration as he left the mansion.

* * *

Back at the bus, the others were waiting for Benson.

"So, are we still going to the mall, or not?" Bloo asked.

Mac punched Bloo in the arm for saying that.

"Ow," Bloo moaned as he rubbed his arm.

Benson came back to the bus.

"Well that didn't work," Benson said as he approached the bus, "Not only am I out $500, but now we have to resort to Plan B."

"What is Plan B?" Pops asked.

Benson did not really have a backup plan, so he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, you see, I thought we could….umm…" Benson stammered.

"There is no Plan B, is there?" Skips asked.

Benson sighed. "No, Skips, I'm afraid there's not," he said.

"Come on, there has to be a Plan B," Goo complained, "You ALWAYS have to have a backup plan for situations like this."

Goo went on another long talk about having a back-up plan, which annoyed everyone.

"Why did we even bring her along in the first place?" Muscle Man asked.

Hearing Goo talk non-stop suddenly gave Benson an idea.

Benson stared at Goo, and was grinning when he stared at her.

Goo was still talking, but stopped when she saw Benson stare and grin at her.

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that?" Goo asked.

* * *

Goo was now on the front porch of the mansion. She knocked on the front door, and the mother and father opened the door. Goo was having a conversation with the parents.

Benson and the others were watching Goo do this from the bus.

"So, what does Goo have to do with Plan B?" Skips asked.

"It's quite simple," Benson answered, "Goo is going to try and distract the daughter by playing with her. I think Goo will be able to annoy the daughter so much with her talking that the daughter will try and do something in order to get away from Goo, and while she is gone, then Goo can rescue Rigby without the daughter noticing."

After talking with Goo, the parents let Goo inside the house.

"And so far, the plan is coming along just fine," Benson added.

* * *

"The next time you want to play with our daughter, you should call," the father said to Goo sternly.

The mother gestured towards a flight of stairs inside the house. This was her way of telling Goo that their daughter was upstairs.

"Thanks," Goo said as she went up the stairs.

When Goo arrived at the top floor of the mansion, there was a sudden feedback noise. Goo pulled out a walkie-talkie, which was the source of the feedback noise.

"Goo, come in, Goo, do you read me?" a voice said through the walkie-talkie, that voice belonging to Benson.

"I read you loud and clear, Mr. Gumball Machine," Goo replied.

"IT'S BENSON!" Benson shouted, "Anyway, are you inside the mansion?"

"Yes, and I am about to go play with the daughter," Goo answered.

"Excellent!" Benson exclaimed, "When you have the child distracted, get Rigby out of the mansion as quick as you can."

"You got it, dude," Goo said as she gave a thumbs-up.

Goo put the walkie-talkie up, and went inside the daughter's room.

Inside the daughter's room, the daughter and Rigby were still playing the tea party game. Rigby was still tied to the chair.

"Oh, please, Mr. Teddy," the daughter said to a teddy bear, "Ms. Harrison is WAY out of your league."

Rigby mouthed what the daughter said. He was getting sick of the tea party, as it had been going on for a while.

Suddenly, Goo came into the bedroom. "Hi, there," she greeted as she approached the two.

The daughter and Rigby were startled when they saw Goo.

"Who the heck are you?" the daughter asked.

"My name's Goo," Goo replied, introducing herself.

"Goo?" the daughter repeated, "What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a _long_ story," Goo replied, "But that's not important right now. What _is_ important is that I'm here to play with you."

The daughter was not happy with Goo interrupting her tea party. She did not want to play with Goo.

"Um, can't you see we're busy here?" the daughter asked.

"Oh, are you having a tea party?" Goo asked, "That's great, because I LOVE tea parties."

"Well, that's nice, but I'm afraid we don't really have anymore room for another guest," the daughter said.

"That's okay, I can still join," Goo said as she joined in on the tea party. She pulled out a nearby chair in the daughter's room that was vacant, and sat down on the chair.

The daughter was not happy with Goo joining in the tea party.

"Yes, yes, I know, Mrs. Sanders, it was rude of her to interrupt our tea party like this," the daughter said, talking to one of her dolls.

Goo noticed Rigby.

"Oh, is that your imaginary friend?" Goo asked.

"Yes, and his name is Tiffany," the daughter replied.

"Tiffany?" Goo repeated, "That's a girl's name. Why would name him Tiffany?"

"Well, you see…." the daughter began to say.

Before the daughter could finish, Goo went on another one of her long, fast-paced rambles about Rigby being called Tiffany. Goo's talking quickly annoyed Rigby and the daughter.

Rigby groaned in annoyance. "First the tea party, and now this," he said to himself, "I'd rather be strapped to Muscle Man again."

The daughter could not take Goo's talking anymore.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" the daughter shouted.

Goo stopped talking. "Geez, I'm just trying to strike up a conversation," she said.

The daughter rolled her eyes. She tried to think of an excuse in order to avoid playing with Goo. She quickly thought of one.

"Oh, no, it looks like I'm out of tea," the daughter said, "Now, I need to go get some more."

The daughter got out of her seat.

"I'll be right back. You stay right here, Tiffany, and DON'T MOVE," the daughter instructed, regarding Rigby.

"Take your time," Goo said.

"Oh, I _will_ ," the daughter replied as she exited her bedroom.

Once the daughter was out of earshot and eyeshot, Goo went over to a window in the daughter's bedroom. She could see Benson and the others from the bedroom window.

Goo waved from the bedroom to get their attention. When Benson and the others saw this, Benson waved back.

Goo gave a thumbs-up as a way of letting them know that the plan was working. Benson gave a thumbs-up back.

After letting the group know the plan was still working, Goo went over to Rigby. When she did, she began to untie Rigby from the chair.

Rigby was wondering as to what was going on when he saw Goo helping him escape.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss?" Rigby addressed, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Shhh," Goo said, wanting Rigby to not speak so loud. "Quiet. I'm trying to save you."

"Save me?" Rigby repeated.

"Yeah, some gumball machine wants to adopt you," Goo explained.

Rigby realized who Goo was talking about. Once he realized that Goo was talking about Benson, Rigby was wondering as to why Benson wanted him.

"Wait a minute. Why would Benson want to adopt me?" Rigby asked himself.

Goo finished untying Rigby from the chair. Rigby was now free.

"Alright, you are now free," Goo said.

Rigby got up from the chair. He was glad that someone came to his rescue.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but thank you so much for your help," Rigby said, "You have no idea what I had been suffering before you came here."

"No problem," Goo replied.

"So, how do you suppose we get out of here?" Rigby asked.

Goo was not sure as to how she and Rigby were going to get out of the house without anybody noticing them.

"Hold on just one second," Goo said.

Goo pulled out the walkie-talkie, and spoke into it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Benson?" Goo asked.

"Yes, Goo," Benson said through his walkie-talkie.

"I have Rigby with me," Goo said.

"Awesome!" Benson exclaimed, "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, but now that I have him, how are we gonna get out of here?" Goo asked.

Benson did not think about as to how Goo was going to be able to get out of the mansion without the family noticing.

"Uh….." Benson said through the walkie-talkie.

Everyone else that was outside the mansion shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Okay, Goo, do not panic," Benson said, "We'll think of a way to help you and Rigby escape. Just hang tight, and keep the daughter distracted for as long as you can."

Benson put his walkie-talkie away.

Goo put her walkie-talkie away. She was afraid that she and Rigby would not be able to escape from the mansion.

"There's no way for us to escape, is there?" Rigby asked.

Goo shook her head 'no' in shame.

Suddenly, Rigby and Goo noticed the daughter's bed, and the bed sheets that were on the bed. Then, they looked at the window.

The two then looked at each other as if they came up with the same idea at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Foster's

**Mordecai and Rigby Go Imaginary**

Chapter 11

 **Note: This is the final chapter of the story.**

* * *

Outside the mansion, Benson and the others were trying to think of a way to help Goo and Rigby escape from the mansion. They were having a difficult time coming up with ideas.

"So, does anyone have any ideas, yet?" Benson asked.

The others shook their heads 'no' in response.

"Nope. Can't think of nothin'," Bloo replied.

"I'm sorry, but same here," Wilt added.

"Coco," Coco said.

"Come on, guys, we have to think of some way to get Goo and Rigby out of there," Benson said, "We just can't leave them there, forever."

Suddenly, the window to the daughter's bedroom opened up. When it opened up, some bed sheets that were tied together with some rope came out of the window.

Benson and the others were wondering as to what was going on when they saw that.

Goo came out of the window, holding onto the bed sheets. She was using the bed sheets to rappel down the mansion.

"Hi, Mr. Benson," Goo greeted, "Rigby and I found a way to escape. We found these bed sheets, tied them up with rope, and we're using them to climb down the mansion, like spies."

Benson and the others were impressed with Goo and Rigby's escape plan.

"Ooh, how innovative," Pops commented.

"Nice work, Goo!" Benson exclaimed.

Once Goo was safely on the ground, it was Rigby's turn to rappel down the mansion.

"Okay, I'm done," Goo said, "Your turn." She was saying this to Rigby.

Rigby looked down, and saw Benson and the others.

"Benson?" Rigby addressed when he saw him and the others from the bedroom window, "What are you and the guys doing here?"

"We'll tell you, later," Benson said, "Just get down here. And be careful."

Rigby exited the daughter's bedroom by climbing out the window. As he did, Rigby accidentally knocked over a lamp that was situated on a nightstand by the daughter's bed. The lamp fell to the ground, and shattered into lots of pieces.

The daughter, who was in another room at the time, overheard what was going on in her bedroom.

"What was that?" the daughter asked herself in a concerned manner.

The daughter ran to her bedroom.

"Tiffany?" the daughter addressed in a concerned manner, regarding Rigby.

When the daughter entered her bedroom, she noticed the broken lamp. She also noticed that Rigby had escaped, because she did not see Rigby in the chair that he was tied to, and also saw that her bedroom window was open. This scared the daughter.

"TIFFANY!" the daughter screamed in horror.

The daughter ran to her bedroom, and saw Rigby trying to escape.

"That's it, nice and steady," Benson said, watching Rigby come down, "You're almost there."

Rigby was halfway down when the daughter noticed that he was trying to escape.

"Hey!" the daughter exclaimed.

The daughter grabbed onto an end of the bed sheets. She tugged on the bed sheets, trying to pull Rigby back up into her bedroom. Rigby felt the daughter tugging the sheets, and also felt himself going back up into the bedroom.

"Uh, guys, a little help, please?" Rigby asked.

Benson and the others noticed this. Benson grabbed onto the other end of the bed sheets, trying to pull Rigby down to the ground. This caused a tug-of-war between the daughter and Benson over Rigby.

Rigby felt uncomfortable, as the bed sheets he was holding onto were being tugged back and forth.

"You come back here, Tiffany!" the daughter exclaimed.

Having a tug of war with the daughter over Rigby and the bed sheets was not getting Benson anywhere. He was also starting to lose his grip on the bed sheets, as well.

Suddenly, Benson had an idea.

"Rigby, I cannot hold onto the sheets anymore," Benson said, "You're going to have to let go!"

"But it's too high," Rigby said, "I'll break a bone."

"Don't worry, Senor Rigby, I'll catch you," Eduardo offered.

Trusting Benson and Eduardo, Rigby let go of the sheets. Benson let go of his end of the sheets after Rigby let go. The daughter saw this happen.

"NO!" the daughter screamed in fear.

Rigby screamed as he fell. However, as promised, Eduardo caught him.

Rigby breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Eduardo," he said.

"De nada," Eduardo replied.

Suddenly, the daughter climbed out of the window, and used the bed sheets to slide down to the ground, similar to a firefighter.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TIFFANY!" the daughter exclaimed.

Eduardo screamed, and ran off with Rigby in tow. The daughter chased after Eduardo.

Eduardo tossed Rigby to Wilt, who was nearby. The daughter then chased after Wilt.

This began a chase scene where the others would run around the grounds of the mansion, and try to keep the daughter away from Rigby. The daughter would chase after whoever had Rigby in their possession, and whoever had Rigby would give Rigby to somebody else, causing the daughter to chase after that person who was given Rigby.

During the chase scene, Skips had Rigby in his possession, at one point. While being chased by the daughter, Skips came up with an idea.

Skips gave Rigby to Muscle Man, and ran over to the Foster's Bus. He got in the bus, and opened up the bus doors.

"Everybody, get in!" Skips exclaimed.

The others eventually noticed this, and anyone who was not holding Rigby and being chased by the daughter also got on the bus. As everybody was getting on, Skips started up the bus.

Pops had Rigby in his possession, and tossed Rigby to Frankie, who boarded the bus with Rigby in tow.

Pops was the last person to board the bus, and once he got on the bus, Skips closed the doors, and drove off.

"Come back here with my Tiffany!" the daughter exclaimed as she tried chasing the bus.

The bus was too fast for the daughter, and she was unable to catch up to the bus.

After the daughter stopped for a moment to catch her breath, she threw a tantrum because Benson and the others took Rigby away from her.

Everyone on the bus cheered when they saw that the daughter had stopped chasing them.

As the bus left out of sight for the daughter, Rigby looked out a window, saw the daughter, and stuck out his tongue while putting his hands on his ears, and wiggling his fingers around. He did this as a way of mocking her as the daughter continued to throw a tantrum.

* * *

The Regular Show gang and the Foster's gang were now back at Foster's. When they came back to Foster's, the sun was setting in the sky.

Everyone got off of the bus.

"Thank goodness that's over," Benson said as he got off the bus. He was the last one to get off the bus.

"Yeah, but that was so much fun," Goo commented, "I felt like a secret agent. I wish I could stay and chat some more, but it's getting late, and I've got to go home. It was certainly a pleasure to meet you all, today."

"Thanks for your help, Goo," Benson said, "We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Goo said as she waved goodbye, and left Foster's so she could go back home.

The Foster's gang said goodbye to Goo as she left.

"I should probably be going home, too," Mac said, "I don't want my mom worrying about me. Bye, guys!"

The Foster's gang said goodbye to Mac as he left to go home.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, guys" Rigby added, "You have NO IDEA what I was going through with that she-devil."

"Anytime, Rigby," Wilt said.

"And thank you so much for you help, today, as well," Benson said to the Foster's gang, "I am so sorry if these two caused any trouble for you."

Benson said that last part to Frankie, and was referring to Mordecai and Rigby when he said 'these two'.

"Oh, they were just fine," Frankie said, "No trouble at all. Now, I've got to know, why did we need to rescue Rigby?"

Mordecai and Rigby grew nervous when Frankie asked that question. They thought that Benson was going to rat them out, and tell Frankie they were not imaginary.

Benson was going to actually say that, but he didn't think Frankie would believe him, so he had to make up a story.

"Well, you see, we are a family of imaginary friends," Benson explained, "Junior, here, created all of us, and they ran away from home."

Benson was referring to Pops as 'Junior'.

"Well, they had a good reason to run away," Bloo said, "How could you be so mean to these two?"

Bloo was asking this question to Pops.

"Excuse me?" Pop asked in confusion.

Mordecai and Rigby remembered about the fabrication that they came up with about who created them.

"Whoa, Bloo, take it easy!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Yeah, he wasn't THAT mean," Rigby added.

"Then why did you run away?" Frankie asked.

Mordecai and Rigby tried to quickly think of an excuse.

"Because, uh…" Mordecai stammered.

"We couldn't have dessert after dinner," Rigby added.

Luckily for Rigby, the others believed him.

"Makes sense to me," Bloo said.

"Yeah, I could see that," Frankie added.

"I'm sorry, but you guys ran away over having no dessert?" Wilt asked, "That's just ridiculous."

"Si," Eduardo agreed.

"Coco," Coco said.

"My thoughts exactly," Benson said, going along with it, "You two know better than to run away."

"We're sorry," Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time.

"We'll talk about this later when we get home," Benson said, as he pointed to Skips' van. This was his way of telling Mordecai and Rigby that it was time to go.

"Um, Benson, before we go, could we say goodbye to our friends, first?" Mordecai asked.

Benson sighed. "Alright, but be quick about it," he said.

"Thanks," Mordecai said.

While the Regular Show gang was boarding Skips' van, Mordecai and Rigby were saying their goodbyes to the Foster's gang.

* * *

Mordecai and Frankie walked away from the others, and over to an area where they could talk in peace.

Mordecai and Frankie looked at each other nervously, and smiled at each other. They knew that this was going to be the last time they would see each other, and wanted to make the most of their final moments together, especially since they were going to have to break up as a couple.

Frankie chuckled nervously. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," she said.

Mordecai chuckled nervously. "Yep," he said, "It was such a pleasure to get to know you during my time here. Foster's was AWESOME. Thanks for everything."

"No problem," Frankie replied, "It's too bad we have to 'break up', though."

"That's okay," Mordecai assured, "We can always be close friends, even if we may never see each other again."

Frankie and Mordecai were holding hands during their conversation.

"Just before you go, I want to give you this," Frankie said as she gave Mordecai a slip of paper.

The slip of paper that Frankie gave Mordecai had her phone number on it.

"Even though we cannot be with each other anymore, it doesn't mean that you can't call me from time to time," Frankie said, "Promise you'll keep in touch with me."

"You bet, I will," Mordecai promised as he put the slip of paper away.

Frankie and Mordecai looked at each other for a moment before embracing each other in a hug. There was a small moment of silence during their hug. Frankie also shed a few tears, as well.

* * *

While Mordecai and Frankie were still saying their goodbyes, Rigby was saying goodbye to Bloo.

"Well, Bloo, it's been a fun ride, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to make like bananas, and split," Rigby said.

"I guess so," Bloo said, sad to see Rigby go, "Do you think you'll ever come back to Foster's?"

"I'll try to visit, if I can," Rigby replied, "But until that adoption rule gets scrapped, there's _no way_ I'm ever comin' back to live here again."

"By the way, you still owe me five bucks for beating you at that video game," Bloo reminded.

"I'll pay you back when Mordecai pays me back for not thinking imaginary friends were real," Rigby offered, "Deal?"

"It's a deal," Bloo said as he and Rigby shook hands with each other.

Mordecai and Frankie came back from saying goodbye to each other, and rejoined the group.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at the Foster's gang for one final time.

"Well, I guess this is it," Mordecai said.

"Thank you so much for everything, guys," Rigby said, "We'll never forget you."

"We'll never forget you guys, either," Wilt said.

"Si, you'll always have a place in our corazons," Eduardo added.

"Coco co," Coco added.

"By the way, Frankie, is that Viking going to be okay?" Rigby asked.

"Yes, Rigby, he'll be fine," Frankie assured, "I'll make sure that he is safe here, and will go to a loving, new home. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Rigby answered hesitantly, smiling nervously.

Benson was getting impatient with Mordecai and Rigby saying their goodbyes.

"Alright, guys, it's time to go," Benson said, "It's getting late, and we've got a long drive ahead of us."

Mordecai and Rigby sighed in depression. They knew that their time at Foster's had come to an end, and it was time to go back to the park.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson boarded Skips' van. Then, when everyone was inside the van, Skips started up the van, and drove off en route to the park.

The Foster's gang waved goodbye as they saw the van leave. Mordecai and Rigby waved goodbye back.

Frankie blew Mordecai a kiss. Mordecai saw this, and pretended to catch the kiss by making a catching motion with one of his hands, and stowing the kiss away. Frankie chuckled when she saw this.

The Foster's gang continued to wave good-bye until the van was out of sight.

Frankie sighed. "I can't believe he's actually gone," she said, regarding Mordecai.

There was a small moment of silence as the Foster's gang embraced Frankie, consoling her.

"Miss Francis, I need you in my office immediately," Mr. Herriman's voice said through a loudspeaker, ending the silence, "I need to have a serious talk about you snooping through my office."

Frankie groaned in frustration. "I knew snooping through his office was a bad idea," she said, as she went inside Foster's, "I'm sure gonna miss Mordecai, though. I really thought he was the one. At least we can always be close friends."

Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo followed Frankie inside.

"They were really awesome to hang out with," Wilt commented, "Well, except for Rigby."

"Si, Rigby was so cheeky, and such a nuisance," Eduardo added.

"Coco co, Coco added.

"I'm sure gonna miss him, though," Bloo said, "We had a lot of fun together. He was my best friend."

The others glared at Bloo when he said that.

"Besides Mac, of course," Bloo said, smiling innocently.

* * *

The Regular Show gang was back at the park, and had been back at the park for two days. They spent a day resting from their Foster's journey after returning to the park, and were now refreshed from the journey.

Mordecai and Rigby were now back to working at the park again, despite being fired not too long ago.

Everyone, except for Benson, was present at Pop's house, and were sitting on the front porch steps.

The group of six were discussing about Mordecai and Rigby's experience at Foster's.

"So, how was Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Mordecai and Rigby?" Pops asked.

"Aw, man, Foster's was the best!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Rigby agreed, "We had so much fun. There was an arcade, we had our own bedroom and home-cooked meals, and best of all, we could slack off all we wanted to because we never had to worry about getting a job."

"Wow, sounds like you ladies were living in paradise," Muscle Man said.

"Yep," Mordecai said.

"Too bad the fun is over," Hi-Five Ghost said.

"We sure are glad you both are back working here again, though," Skips said, "We really missed you guys."

"We missed you guys, too," Mordecai said.

"Besides, I'd rather be here than back at that girl's house playing tea party," Rigby said.

"Hey, you know who else would rather be here?" Muscle Man asked.

Before Muscle Man could finish his joke, Benson appeared with a clipboard in tow.

"Alright, good morning, everyone," Benson greeted, "It sure is good to see you all today. Especially you two."

Benson was referring to Mordecai and Rigby when he said 'you two'.

"Now, even though we got a lot of work done over the past week, there is still a lot that needs to be done around here," Benson said, "Pops and Skips, I want you two cleaning up around the park today, and picking up any trash that you can find. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, I want you both on Snack Bar duty, today. Mordecai and Rigby, I want you both to stay behind so I can have a brief talk with you two. I know we just got back from a long journey, but we had all day yesterday to rest, so let's move out, and get to work!"

All of the park workers, except for Mordecai and Rigby, left Pops' house so they could go work on their chores. Now, it was just Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson.

Benson approached Mordecai and Rigby. "Well, I hope you guys have been able to get used to being at the park again, because it sure is glad to have you guys back working for me," he said, "You two have no idea how much I missed having you guys around. "

"It's glad to be back, Benson," Mordecai said, "We still miss Foster's, though."

"Yeah, it was fun to live there, not have a job anymore, and be able to slack off all day," Rigby added.

"I'm glad you had your fun while it lasted, because I don't want you guys to ever do something like that again," Benson said sternly, "Seriously, taking advantage of that place was not cool, and you guys had me worried sick with the whole adoption ordeal."

Rigby scoffed. "Whatever," he said, "I'm just glad you didn't rat us out."

Benson shook his head. "Anyway," he said, trying to change the subject, "For today, I would like for you guys to help out the others. Mordecai, you could help Pops and Skips clean up around the park, and Rigby, you could help Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost with the Snack Bar. I know that it will take a while for you guys to get used to working here again, but I still expect you two to be on task, and not slacking off. Got that?"

"Yes, sir," Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time.

"Good," Benson said, "We're already wasting valuable work time, so let's get a move on."

Benson left to go do something else. Before he did, he turned back to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Oh, and welcome back to the park, guys," Benson said, smiling when he said that.

Benson turned back around, and left. Now, it was just Mordecai and Rigby.

"Well, I guess it's time to get back to workin' again," Rigby said.

"Yeah, I guess," Mordecai said, "Or, we could go watch some T.V. Wanna do that, instead?"

"You know it," Rigby replied.

Mordecai and Rigby went inside Pops' house to go watch some T.V.

Benson saw Mordecai and Rigby go inside Pop's house. At first, he was annoyed with this. While he would reprimand them for slacking off, he decided to let it slide. He actually smiled as he saw Mordecai and Rigby leave, because it meant that things were now back to normal.

"Um, aren't you going to do something about that, Benson?" Pops asked, having seen that.

"Nah," Benson replied, "I'm going to let it slide. Besides, those two guys that used to work for us have already done a month's worth of work, so I don't even really have anything for them to do."

"Speakin' of those two guys, whatever happened to 'em?" Skips asked.

* * *

Malachi and Robby, the two former employees of the park who replaced Mordecai and Rigby, managed to find another job.

Since they were stuck in the Foster's universe after betraying the Regular Show gang when Benson fired them, Malachi and Robby ended up finding a job in the Foster's universe.

Malachi and Robby were now working at the Game Hive Arcade from the Foster's episode, "Squeakerboxxx".

While Mordecai and Rigby were getting used to working at the park again, Malachi and Robby were starting their first day on their new job. Malachi was working at the prize counter, while Robby was hosting a birthday party that was being held at the arcade.

While Malachi and Robby were grateful to have found another job, they did not like the working conditions.

For example, they did not like wearing a bee suit as part of their work uniform.

To make matters worse for the two, a group of little kids were at the arcade for a birthday party, as mentioned earlier.

Robby was serving a pizza to the group of little kids at a table.

"Here we go, one large pepperoni pizza," Robby said as he laid the pizza down on the table.

Suddenly, a kid that was sitting next to where Robby was standing poked Robby's butt with a fork.

"Ow!" Robby exclaimed in pain as he jumped up, grabbing his butt.

Robby rubbed his butt, and looked behind him to see who it was that poked his butt with a fork. Robby assumed it was the kid next to him.

While Robby was right about his assumption, the kid who stuck the fork in Robby's butt smiled and whistled innocently, trying to act as if he didn't do it. This kid was also the one who was having the birthday party at the arcade.

Robby growled. "Now, you listen here, kid," he said.

Before Robby could finish, the kid's father came up to Robby. The kid's father was tall, buff, and had a mean look on his face, which scared Robby.

Robby chuckled nervously. "I hope you're having a wonderful birthday so far," he said, "Because here at the Game Hive Arcade, we like to make your birthdays 'bee-utiful'. Enjoy the rest of your party."

Robby nervously walked away from the table. The kid poked him in the butt with the fork again as he was walking away. Robby jumped up and screamed in pain when this happened, and rubbed his butt again, as well.

Robby rejoined Malachi at the prize counter. Malachi was snickering at Robby because he saw what happened. Robby did not like that Malachi was laughing at him.

"Next time, _you're_ going to host the birthday party," Robby said to Malachi.

Malachi and Robby looked on in disgust as they watched what was going on at the arcade. Some kids were eating pizza while others were running around the arcade, playing arcade games, etc.

"Man, I can't believe that we got stuck working at an arcade for whiny, snot-nosed brats," Robby complained. Robby then groaned and started scratching himself. "And this uniform itches," he added.

"I know, dude," Malachi agreed, "But, hey, at least we have a job again. It may not be the best job in the world, but it's something."

"Yeah, I guess," Robby said.

"Besides, this beats working at that stupid park," Malachi pointed out.

Suddenly, a skeeball came out of nowhere, and hit Robby in the back of the head. Robby fell to the ground after getting hit in the head with the skeeball.

Bloo was also at the arcade, along with Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco. Bloo was playing skeeball, and was throwing the balls at the machine instead of rolling the balls. This caused Bloo to hit multiple people, including Robby, with skeeballs. Malachi saw Bloo doing this.

"More or less," Malachi said, regarding their jobs at the arcade.

* * *

Back at the park, Mordecai and Rigby were at Pop's house. They were watching T.V. together in the living room. Since the two former employees had done a month's worth of work, it was going to be a while before Mordecai and Rigby could actually work at the park again.

Mordecai and Rigby were glad to be back at the park. They did miss Foster's, but they were glad to be back in a familiar environment.

"Man, it feels good to be back at the park!" Rigby exclaimed.

"You got that right, dude," Mordecai said, "I mean, Foster's was awesome and all, but I am definitely not going back there again if it means having to put myself up for adoption. I sure am going to miss Frankie, though."

"Speaking of Frankie, I'm sorry for trying to sabotage your date, Mordecai," Rigby apologized, "I was just jealous that you were hanging out with her more than me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Mordecai thought about Rigby's apology.

"Well, trying to sabotage my date _was_ pretty messed up," Mordecai said, "But since you apologized, I guess I can forgive you."

Rigby was glad that Mordecai accepted his apology.

"And you know what?" Mordecai added, "Since I have not been spending much time with my bro lately, how about we have our own little date tonight?"

Rigby was confused when Mordecai said that.

"You and me, playing video games, ALL NIGHT," Mordecai said, "What do you say?"

Rigby was glad to know that Mordecai did not forget about his promise to play video games with him, and was finally sticking to the promise.

"It's a date, bro!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai and Rigby did a fist bump together, and then laughed with delight. Rigby was glad that he and Mordecai were friends again.

Mordecai and Rigby were watching a television show that involved a group of guys performing extremely dangerous stunts. This show that Mordecai and Rigby were watching was the inspiration for them performing the stunt that initially got them fired.

While watching the show, Rigby was intrigued by a certain stunt that the guys on the show were performing.

"Whoa, cool!" Rigby exclaimed, "Dude, we should totally try that!"

Suddenly, the T.V. turned off. Mordecai and Rigby saw Benson, who turned the T.V. off with a remote. He had a stern look on his face, as he overheard what Rigby said.

"Don't even think about it," Benson said.

 **THE END**


End file.
